Crossing Time
by Lichtherz
Summary: Malik is a Mercenary who just about comes by on earning money to make a living for his brother and himself but it all changes when he bumps into some honey-eyed guy at the Millennial fair... Assassin's Creed - Chrono Trigger Crossover. Chrono Trigger taught me English C:
1. The Millennial Fair

Crossing Time

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik, Desmond x Arno

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Chrono Trigger' made by Akira Toriyama and Square Soft (Square Enix back in 1994). Please support the official release.

_

~ Present – 1000 A.D. ~

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Masyaf. The seagulls flew near the oceanic beach and first fireworks cracked, announcing the opening of the millennial fair up at Desmond Square, where a large Bell chimed in response.

Malik Al Sayf was still lying asleep in his bed and rolled over to do so a bit more. That was until Kadar bashed in.  
"Hey Malik!", the young teen had flopped right onto his big brothers bed and grinned up at Malik with his bright blue eyes. "Do you wanna sleep all day? You will miss the fair. You wanted to go with me!"  
"Ngh... get out of my room, Kadar.", Malik just growled. He was not good at this. "It's way too early."  
"It's not.", Kadar got up and ripped open the curtains to have sun shine into the room and into poor Malik's eyes who still was barely awake. The young man hated being woken up like this. What had he done to get such a bashful little brother for family?

The two of them lived in a small house by Masyaf Town. Their parents had passed away some years ago and it had been Malik taking their place. He was working as a mercenary, earning money and thus watching out for his little brother.  
Yesterday he had just come back from a longer trip. It had been just so he earned some money so they could enjoy the fair today.

"Rise and shine, it will be awesome! Come, come, get dressed. I made breakfast.", Kadar said. Breakfast, because they still had food here and it was going to be cheaper than the food at the fair.

After breakfast, they soon approached the fair. There were several stands offering all sorts of entertainment. There was a race around the middle, a bell ringer, a drinking contest (with fruit juice of course, the Kingdom of Masyaf didn't allow drunkards to ruin the fair), a tent with a magician, several merchants among which was also the local blacksmith and a fighting game. Everywhere you could earn the millennial fair's currency which you could exchange for prizes or for real money.

Kadar was all fired up and could hardly decide what to do first. Malik was rather calm about it and followed his brother rather slowly. That was when he bumped into someone who seemed to be just about as excited as his baby brother...

"Ouf, I'm sorry.", the person lamented. Both were lying on the ground, but the other soon got up. ."Are you okay?"  
It was a young man, pretty much like Malik himself. About in his mid 20s. The male had light skin, hazel eyes and – which was odd – wore a white hood.  
Some people around this time wore hoods, but it was not common as people didn't like when others covered up beyond recognition.  
Malik got up and patted the dust from his pants. "It's okay... I guess."  
"Oh no, don't tell me I lost it.", the other male paled and patted his hips, where he wore several smaller pockets. He looked around himself, then and cursed.

Something shimmering caught Maliks eye and he picked up a glowing, golden orb. He frowned. He had never seen anything like it. Then he showed it to the stranger.  
"You found it! ...Can I have it back, please?"  
"Of course.", Malik frowned. He found this guy pretty weird.

"You... seem from around here.", the male put the glowing ball into his pocket and made sure it would not get lost again. "Could you show me around? Truth be told, I have never been to a fair."  
"Sure."

Malik then noticed that Kadar seemed to be gone. Oh, he didn't worry. He was going to find him sooner or later. And later would turn out pretty bad for his brother, that was for sure. And Kadar knew that as well.  
"My name is Altair."  
"Malik. Nice to meet you."

Together, they discovered the fair. And Malik had to be honest, he had never seen a fair this way like he did with Altair. He really enjoyed it. When he was with Altair it seemed like they had known each other for a longer time than they did now.

Finally, it was announced that Leonardo's attraction was open to viewers. Leonardo da Vinci had been a friend to Malik ever since they were kids. Leonardo had always amazed with crazy inventions. Some of which were going terribly wrong but mostly terribly right. The man was a freaking genius by now.  
Altair was excited and urged Malik on to go with him.

"Step right up! I am Leonardo da Vinci and my latest invention will change the world! I call it the 'Teleporter'. Have you ever considered of visiting another place? You can do so within a matter of seconds with this baby here.", he proudly announced.  
There were two large pods with complicated cables and machinery going on. The crowd watching was murmuring in anticipation but when Leonardo asked for a volunteer to try his new invention, no one really wanted to step up to it.

"How about you, young gentleman?", Leonardo then simply picked a participant – Altair.  
Altair felt somewhat embarrassed, but made his way forward.  
"Alright, no fear, my inventions hardly ever kill anyone.", Leonardo said with a cheeky grin.  
"Except for when you used my little brother's guinea pig as a test pilot once.", Malik grinned and stepped next to the machine.  
"Psst, Malik. Don't shoo away potential customers.", Leonardo made a face. He still could picture how heartbroken Kadar had looked after his guinea pig was lost. People may claim that it was now at a better place: In Masyaf Forest.

They didn't even talk about how one of Leonardos earliest inventions had cost Malik his left arm. Leonardo had shown Malik proudly what he had managed to do. A primitive conveyor belt. Then Malik got stuck with his sleeve... and they were happy the doctor was able to come in time.  
Still, they remained friends. Maybe even stronger than before this incident.  
To Malik, it was not so much a difference. In his job as mercenary he was still pretty successful. No one messed with him.

"Okay, now let's throw the switch. What's your name, young man?"  
"Altair.", and he was nervous.  
"Okay Altair. You will pixelate on this pod and then your atoms will move over and put together on the other pod. Hopefully in the same arrangement as they are now.", Leonardo winked which made Altair grin nervously.

Leonardo made the machine work. It buzzed, it roared.  
And that was when it happened...  
The orb that had been dropped previously this morning was now glowing hot and very vibrant out of Altairs pocket.  
"Wh- What is going on?"  
The crowd murmured. Everyone was shocked to see a large portal open up between the two pods. And instead of having Altair transfer to the other pod, he was sucked into the portal!  
The portal closed and Altair was gone.

Eerie silence filled the air. No one dared to say something.  
Leonardo was the first to regain his composure.  
"Alright people. Show's over. Move along.", he shooed them away. Malik however could stay.

"What could have gone wrong?", Malik asked.  
"I have no idea. ...This ...this strange glow.", Leonardo furrowed his brows and looked hard at the first pod. He saw the golden orb lying there innocently. Thinking for more moments, he came up with an idea. "Aha!"  
"Aha?"  
"I know.", Leonardo picked up the orb. "Whatever has gone wrong with my machine, we shall do it again. With you."  
"With me?!", Malik gasped. "Are you nuts? What if I don't make it back? Who will look after Kadar when I am gone?"  
Leonardo shoved the orb into Maliks hands and shoved the male towards the pod. "Don't worry, I will look for your baby brother. He's practically family. Now shush and go. We don't want to have this young man waiting forever. What if he's in danger? I unfortunately don't know where this portal leads."

And before Malik could protest further, the procedure was repeated. This time it was him being sucked into the portal.

~ Present – 1000 A.D. ~ ?

Through the portal, it felt cold and eerie. Malik temporarily felt like he was flying... until he landed ungracefully in a grassy field.  
The cold and eerie place of the portal was gone and had made place for trees, bushes and Malik could hear water gurgling nearby.  
Malik looked around him and wondered if he could find any trace where Altair could have gone. "Altair? ... Are you there?"

He frowned as he heard rustling between the bushes. But what came towards him was not Altair but a group of sinister looking mystics. "Ahhh, another human being.", one of them said, looking nothing short of a green imp.  
"Just like the one we saw previously~", another one hissed.  
"So you saw Altair? Tell me where has he gone?"  
"Ha, as if we'd let you go that easily.", one of the three mystics said and pulled his dagger.  
Malik just hummed and pulled his sword – much longer than the small dagger.

The argument ended with the mystics telling that Altair had run off through the forest to Masyaf Castle.

On his way to the Castle, Malik noticed differences. It was Masyaf, yet it was not. Where Desmond Square should have been was a forest with a beautiful ravine. Where his and Kadars house should have been was nothing... very strange. Leonardos house was also not there. The few shabby houses that made the city, were few and in a rather funny condition. Yet, Malik recognised their position...

When he had finally reached the Castle, he overheard a conversation of two Soldiers finding it strange how their King Desmond suddenly wanted 'eye-scream'. Icecream? And right, in the middle ages had there been a King Desmond – after who the Square was named.  
Malik combined and concluded that he had indeed landed in the middle ages. Or some strange ensemble of people making him believe so. But he was incapable of explaining otherwise.

"Halt!", the soldiers said in unison when Malik actually showed up.  
"Who goes there? Are you from Jacob's troops?"  
"Ha, look at that arm, do you think he would even work for anyone?"  
"Hardly.", the Soldiers laughed. "Now beat it, cripple."  
Malik growled and was about to draw his sword. He hated it when people made fun of him like this. And apparently people in medieval times had no manners either.

"Stop that at once!", a familiar voice said. It was Altair ... wait, he wore strange robes. King's robes. Malik furrowed his brows in confusion.

"King Desmond!", the Soldiers paled as their King appeared.  
"Show your manners! This is a friend of mine!"  
"But there's something odd about him..."  
"You refuse to obey my orders?", the King looked positively angry.  
"F-forgive me, sire.", the Soldiers made way for Malik. "Please enter, Sir."  
Altair chuckled and disappeared through one of the doors towards the West wing of the Castle.

Malik looked still a bit confused but then decided to move along the lines as if he was just part of this big joke.  
He met Altair / King Desmond up in the King's room.

"Ah, there you are.", the King smiled. He was surrounded by Attendants, one of which wore the regalia of the Chancellor. The royal family and the Chancellor sometimes appeared also in modern times in Masyaf. They had also given a ceremony to open up the millennial fair in celebration of the 1000 year existance of their Kingdom.  
The Chancellor here however growled at Malik.

"Come nearer, Sir.", the King said, once they were alone. Malik stepped a little closer and the King laughed.  
"Fooled you, didn't I? It's me, Altair. But here, everyone calls me 'King Desmond'. It's so hilarious. Apparently they think I am their missing King.", Altair smiled. "... I am so relieved you are here. I was starting to think that my former life had been a dream. Or this one is. It's all so confusing."  
"Yea I know. We were at the fair and suddenly back in medieval times. I am still not sure if this is for real.", or how we come back for that matter, Malik thought. But maybe Leonardo would figure something out. Otherwise... he didn't know what to do. Earn alot of money and leave a message for Kadar. What else could he do but secure his little brother's life from afar?

"We barely know each other, yet you came for me. I'm so happy...", Altair looked like a lovesick puppy.  
And Malik felt a little bad for the fact that Leonardo had shoved him here. He would have never delibaretly come here in the first place...

Suddenly, Altair paled and clutched his chest. "S-something's... wrong!", he stammered. "I can't breath... I feel like being torn apart!"  
Malik made big eyes. Altair seemed to disappear right before his eyes!  
Now if this didn't make the cake of his stupid time adventures already!

The door flew open behind him and Malik thought, these rude Soldiers would now come for him. But it was Leonardo! Never had he been happier to see him.  
"Hff... hff... are you okay? Did you find him?", it looked like he had been running all the way here. And it was a puzzle to Malik how Leonardo had gotten past the guards.  
"Y-yeah, kinda. But now he's gone. Right here."  
"Hmm... just as I thought. I knew I have seen him before."  
"What do you mean?"

"Look. The castle looks just like our castle in our time. We got the royal family here.", Leonardo stepped closer. "I'll bet they mistook Altair for his ancestor. You see, he is a member of the royal family in our time. He is Prince Aquilus."  
"But he calls himself Altair."  
"Yes, possibly just a cover name. I think he might wanted to be incognito on the fair without everyone knowing. Also, he had made barely an appearance in the public as a Prince."  
"Makes sense.", at least something did.

"Now, when Prince Aquilus – Altair – did take King Desmond's place in this time, they called off the search for the King. And with the King missing..."  
"...there will be no future royal family."  
"Exactly! King Desmond and Altair must look alot alike I assume. It is possible."  
"Then we need to find the King and everything will be fine again?"  
"Yes, that could work.", Leonardo nodded and smiled.

They asked around where King Desmond had been seen before he had 'returned'. The trace led the two friends to the Cathedral to the West of the Castle...

The Cathedral was a lovely small building made from dark grey stone with beautiful ornamented glass windows that painted patterns onto the floor and the wooden benches. Currently, four nuns were present here, praying in silence.  
And they were pretty nuns too...

At the Altar, Malik noticed something small gleaming.  
"What did you find?", Leonardo stepped closer and looked at the small object. It looked like some sort of badge. Leonardo picked it up.  
"It bear's Masyaf's royal crest!"

"We want nothing but world peace...", the nuns said in unison with angelic voice. But then the voices changed terribly into terrifying screeches. "...or a piece of the world! Tee hee hee~"  
The faces of the nuns changed as well. They became monstrosities in the form of half woman, half snake, a little bit like a mermaid, called Naga. But it was more like an evil sister of a mermaid.  
The four beasts attacked Malik and Leonardo.

Malik drew his sword and made short work of two of those critters while Leonardo used a gun he had invented to eliminate the other two.  
"That was easy. What are those anyway? The past seems to be littered with those creatures.", Malik said and sheathed his sword again. "I have also seen some on my way towards the Castle."  
"Yes, these... were more common in this time, Malik. They are called 'Mystics'. In the Chronicles it is said that we fought them for a long time and then eventually they all disappeared. Their leader from this time is a strong Mage called Jacob. He is responsible for this."  
"Hmm..."  
"No Malik, there's no chance that you could possibly beat him with your sword. Forget it.", Leonardo glared at Malik.

Suddenly, one of the Nagas jerked awake and attacked once again in blind rage – but then was struck by a sword before Malik or Leonardo could even react.

"Lower your guard and you will allow zhe enemy in.", a /Frog/ had striken the Naga back down. A Frog with a French accent. "Are you 'ere to save zhe King? Zhe lair is deep wizhin. Will you accompany me?"

Leonardo and Malik just stared at the talking Frog for a long moment with big eyes. The Frog was about as tall as a child at age 8 and was wearing armor next to a sword. A vertical scar stood between his eyes.  
"A...a...Frog!?", Leonardo would have expected everything in here but this! "M-Malik, can we keep him?"  
"Uhh..."  
"I'm not a pet!", the Frog inquired. "...very well. Do as you please, but I shall save zhe King."

"I'm sorry. .. Frog...", Leonardo seemed nervous. "We have as much interest in finding the King as you. And as you said, the lair is deep and possibly littered with monsters like these one. We should work together."  
The Frog looked at Malik.  
"Yeah, totally.", Malik had no problem. By now he considered it all just a bad dream or a bad joke. "Do you have a name, Frog?"

"Ar...", the Frog started. "...Frog will do."  
The Frog seemed sad for a moment. But there was no time. They had to find the King. 


	2. The Trial

_

~ Middle Ages – 600 A.D. ~

The Cathedral had a surprisingly large amount of rooms in the back and the search for the King took long. On their way, the Trio encountered numerous Mystics, in alot of different shapes and moods. There were even two Soldiers they found who were at the end of their Power. It was a sad thing to see. Leonardo left them something to heal upon. On the way back, they could also fetch them along with the King and bring them to safety to the Castle...

Eventually after some more traps, they made it to the room where King Desmond was captured.  
"Prepare yourself, King Desmond...", the Chancellor said in a malicious voice. The Chancellor was an elderly man and usually the right hand of the King. But the King was kept in a cage and he truly looked like Altair. Or the other way around since the King had been there earlier.  
The Chancellor turned around as he noticed he was no longer alone. "How did you get in here?"  
"Frog!", the King cried out. Apparently he was familiar with this strange creature.  
The Chancellor cursed and stepped towards the Trio.  
"Fear not, Majesty. We 'ave come to save you."  
"Gya hahaha, It's useless to fight. No one will leave here alive!", the Chancellor behaved strangely. Something was ripping the human form he had been in. Out came a demon creature which looked like a giant Mole. "Stupid frog! It's time for you to die! True-form... Change!"

The Monster that the Chancellor had been was alot stronger than the previous Minion Mystics! The Mole dug around the small room, attacking each of our friends at random. Yet, Malik and the Frog were able to join forces and strike together, ending this creature effectively!

King Desmond was released from the cage. "Thank you so much Frog. And you, strangers.."  
"It's Malik."  
"And Leonardo, your Majesty."  
"Let us return to the castle."

Suddenly, a mechanism popped and the real Chancellor dropped out. "W-wait! What about me?"  
The three heroes and the King looked back. It was Leonardo who went back to free him. "Phew, thank you. That monster stuffed me in here.", the Chancellor stood up and hurried towards the King. "Oh, your Highness! As you can see, I am undamaged."  
The King frowned and mildly ignored that.  
As if the Chancellor was more important than the King...

Back at the Castle, the King took back his throne. His Attentants immediately gathered around, asking questions and expressing their relieve of having their (young) King back. Desmond smiled, enjoying to be back home.

The Frog however knelt down. "I failed to protect you, King Desmond. I 'ave disgraced you."  
"Frog...", Desmond made a miserable face.  
"That no good Monster Yakra! Impersonating me and kidnapping the King. We must create a criminal justice system to do away with such fiends!"

"Thank you Malik and Leonardo.", the King finally said. "But... I heard someone else had been found and took my place in the meantime. Who was that guy?"  
"Oh right, I forgot all about Prince Aquilus.", Leonardo gasped.  
"Leonardo, if your head was not on top of your body, you would forget that one too.", Malik flicked Leonardos forehead. "It was the very reason we came here. Let's go back to where we lost him."

The two walked up to the West Wing of the Castle. Just in time to see the Prince warp back into place.  
"Ah-...! Fuck, what happened?", Altair blinked several times. Then he looked at Malik and Leonardo. "Malik!"  
"...", Malik didn't really know what to say. He had thought that 'Altair' had been just some random guy enjoying the fair. Many people had come there after all. But now knowing he was royal... it was something. "How are you?"  
"It was awful... I can't recall it all but I was somewhere cold, dark and lonely. ... Is this what it's like to die? Anyway. I don't know how you managed but you saved me! Thank you so much!"

Leonardo finally bowed down. "Welcome back, Prince Aquilus."  
"...Eh? Uh...Uhm... I guess you have figured it out.", Altair made a face. He felt highly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Malik. I didn't mean to deceive you. Yes, I am Prince Aquilus and my father is King Umar Ibn La'Ahad. And I really enjoyed being with you at the fair. But if you had known my identity..."  
"...I would still have gone with you to the fucking fair.", Malik finished the sentence. "You're really an Idiot."  
"Malik!", Leonardo was not okay with how Malik treated the Prince

But Altair laughed.  
"Maybe I really am an Idiot. But I prefer the name Altair. Please call me that.", he smiled. "I assume you found and saved the real King. Let's go home then."

On the way out of the Castle, they visited the King once more.  
"So, you're the real King Desmond, mh?", Altair said as he finally stood before the King. Everything seemed right down to the very size of their bodies.  
"And you're the one the people mistook for me? Take off your hood.", Desmond didn't want to believe it.  
And all the time Altair had his hood up, even when they had dressed him to look more like a King.  
Altair obeyed and took it off. Desmond's eyes widened.  
"You really could be my twin... if your hair was darker."

Altair's hair was short and brunette while Desmonds hair was the same length and more of a dark chocolate colour. And both had the same scar on the lip.  
Then, Altair quickly put up his hood.  
"What's with the hood anyway?", Malik demanded to know.  
"I feel better this way. Not so out in the open.", Altair said and blushed a little. Without the hood he felt rather naked.

"Indeed, your resemblance to zhe King is razher uncanny...", the Frog said. Oh right, he was still there. He sighed and croaked a little. "It was a fault of mine which endangered zhe King. I shall depart for good. Adieu."

A little after Frog's departure, Leonardo, Malik and Altair also made their way back to the ravine.  
"How do we actually get home?", Altair wanted to know.  
"Good Question.", Malik chimed in.  
"Your Highness... er...Prince... we...", Leonardo stammered.  
"Call me Altair for god's sake~"  
"Uh... well then, Altair. Observe!"

From the very depths of Leonardos woundros pockets, he produced a small rod with a soft glow in the top piece. He pointed it towards the small remain of the portal through which they all had come and the portal enlarged to what they could actually use!

"Wow! ... Leonardo, you're amazing.", Altair looked at the Portal with big eyes.  
Malik was just relieved that this travesty was over and he got to get back home to Kadar. He even had been able to pocket some great loot as they had slayed the Mystics in the Cathedral. On the market of the 11th Century it was possibly worth even a little more.  
"Ain't it the truth?", Leonardo put on a smug grin as he was quite satisfied with himself and the praise he finally received.

"Anyway, I call this thing a 'Gate'.", Leonardo explained. "It's a kind of portal that takes you to the same location in a different era. A different time. Gates are very unstable, so I used...[bla, bla, bla]... we can use them as we please."  
"But why did the Gate appear in the first place?", Altair wanted to know.  
"I don't know for sure but I think the Telepod had something to do with it – along with your golden orb thingy."  
"Oh right. There, I had carried it with me all the time.", Malik gave the orb back to Altair.  
"Thank you. ...It's been a heirloom to my family for as long as ... I don't know."

The Trio went back through the cold Portal. It was not really a nice feeling ever.

_

~ Present – 1000 A.D. ~

"Aaaand~ we're back.", Altair grinned as he looked at the very blue sky. In the medieval ages everything had looked a bit dim. As if rain was going to start soon.  
"Sorry for putting you through all that, Altair.", Leonardo said.  
"Are you joking? That's the most fun I've had in months... w-well, when I take out the part of feeling like dying. But now I also got new friends. How awesome is that?", Altair seemed really happy. "Malik, Leonardo, Why don't you come home with me to the Castle? I'd like you to come over for dinner."

"I'm sorry to decline your invitation… I got some work to do. This trip with the time travel was really something that started to give me thought.", Leonardo made a half excusing gesture. He did feel bad about having to decline but his researches could not wait. „Can you bring him home, Malik?"  
"Of course.", Malik sighed. Kadar was either still on the fair or had gone home. But first thing was more possible. He just hoped that Kadar had not gotten into the drinking contest.  
"See you soon, Leonardo."  
"Yea, see you."

At the Castle they were immediately greeted by the Chancellor of the current time period.. who had a strong resemblance to the Chancellor of the medieval age. Maybe this just worked that like every 100 years people started to look like said 100 years ago. 400 years in this case.  
Alas, the Chancellor was strangely happy to see the Prince…  
"Prince Aquilus! Where have you been? I heard you were abducted? We had soldiers searching for you!", the Chancellor then faced Malik. „Scroundel! You're the one who did it, huh?"  
"No, Malik's…", Altair was confused. What the hell was wrong?  
But the Chancellor would not listen to the Prince.  
"Admit it! You confused him and tried to take over the throne! Terrorist!"

At the Chancellor's word, the soldiers moved in on Malik, trying to take him down.  
"Stop this madness at once!", Altair cried which made the soldiers stop.  
"What are you doing?", the Chancellor was furious.  
"B-but Prince Aquilus said to…"  
"Idiots! Detain him!"

The soldiers were good dogs, trained to the Chancellors voice. They took Malik down and tied him up as good as possible.  
"Malik!", Altair's cry was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Malik was taken to the court at least. The Chancellor from the medieval time period had at least kept word and added a proper justice system to Masyaf. But was it really so proper?  
The court room was packed with people from the city.  
"I am the lawyer, Girolamo Savonarola.", a rather frail man was going to help Malik out of this situation. „Don't worry. Don't say anything unless you are asked. I got this."

"I am the Chancellor, the prosecutor.", the Chancellor said. This seemed all like some damn tv show. „Members of the court. We now bring forth the defendant, Malik, who is charged with abducting Prince Aquila. What shall we do with him? Fire, perhaps? Hang him upside down for a few years? Or… shall we employ the guillotine? You, the jury, shall decide his fate. Now, let's begin."

The judge was a skinny man in dark robes who watched from a desk pretty far up above the court room.  
"Malik, you are hereby ordered to tell the truth."

"Malik is charged with ‚premeditated abduction of royalty'.", the lawyer read out. „The question is, did he kidnap Prince Aquilus? The answer… no, he did not. In fact, no ‚abduction' took place. The two met completely by accident. In fact, the Prince /asked/ Malik if /he/ could join /him/.

"Is this true? Who actually started this whole mess?", the Chancellor asked in his booming voice.  
"Alt…Prince Aquilus did.", Malik said. He felt like it was better he'd stick with Altairs real and official name. He frowned. They were really not nice here with prisoners. Let alone ‚Suspects'. But really he had done nothing wrong. And Altair had been to happy and grateful in the end. And when the soldiers attacked Malik, Altair had tried to stop them…

"Are you sure?", the Chancellor asked, but he had his answers well laid out for himself. „We have witnesses who'll say /you/ were the one who bumped into the Prince."  
"So what? You guys should have kept a better eye on your precious Prince!", Malik growled. He's had enough. He was tired and hungry and he wanted to go home. Altair or no Altair.

"Ah, the suspect is clearly violent!", the Chancellor made it look like Malik would have used 4 times the volume in voice he really had used. „However, you went to Leonardo's little sideshow with the Prince following you – whereupon you both disappeared! Now if that wasn't criminal abduction, I don't know /what/ is! After all, Leonardo and you are childhood friends."  
Malik rolled his eyes. Did they really believe that it was all planned? What the actual fuck?

"The issue is /motive/ here too.", Savonarola chimed in. „Was there any motive for this fine citizen to kidnap Prince Aquilus? No, there was none!"  
"Yes there is.", the Chancellor said. „This ‚fine citizen' lives with his younger brother in the house of their parents. A fine house really, but having a one armed man fighting as a mercenary to make a living just shows how poor this family really is."  
"What? I-„, Malik growled lowly, but was cut short by his own Lawyer.  
"Shh, pull yourself together.", Savonarola hissed. „I got this. … Then why has there been no ransom? Malik, has his fortune tempted you?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"Are you sure? You really weren't tempted?"  
"Yea, I'm damn sure. I didn't even /know/ he was a Prince."

"That's enough. I have no more questions.", the Chancellor said.

The Judge clacked his hammer a few times, as if it was the ‚gong' for the next round. „Members of the jury… you may now have time to decide whether or not he is guilty."

About half an hour later, the result was set…

"Nineteen of Twenty votes saying ‚not guilty'.", the Judge said with a stern voice. „Now this is rare…  
But the fact remains that even if he did not kidnap him, he ran off with him. Three days of solitary confinement as punishment."  
"You can't do that!", Malik cried out. Who was going to take care of his baby brother?

But Malik was not the only one being clearly against this ridiculous sentence. From the front doors you could hear turmoil. And out of this turmoil a white cloaked figure with a hood split.  
"Now just a darn minute!", Altair cried out. „I also got a word in this! This is because of me after all!"  
"Prince!", the Chancellor frowned in annoyance.  
"What?", Altair spat.

"That's enough!", Umar, the King, growled as he stomped in after Altair. Umar wore pieces of armor and a white and red cape. A finely carved crown decorated his head, clearly marking him as the King.  
"But Father…!"  
"All I asked was for you to behave like a Prince. Even Royalty must obey rules. Leave the rest up to the Chancellor and forget about the events in town.", Umar said with a cold voice.  
"Nope.", Altair retorted.  
"We're leaving.", Umar glared at his (only) son.

"I'm leaving only with him.", Altair walked to Malik and stood before him, protecting him.  
"This terrorist has tried to overthrow the Kingdom!", the Chancellor cried. „He has been found guilty, the execution is three days away."  
"What?", Altair looked at where the Judge sat…. The Judge was gone! This could not be true!

When Altair looked back at where the Chancellor and his father had been… they were both gone. He just saw how the Soldiers rushed off with Malik to lock him up.  
"Malik!"

_

The time in the prison was not a happy one. Malik looked around. Every inhabited cell had two guards. And the whole complex was just made of stone with the constant sound of dripping water in the distance... and the everlasting stench of piss and vomit everywhere.  
He looked up at the small window in his cell, wondering if Kadar was going to be fine all on his own.

It was night when Malik heard a small noise on the door of his cell. He looked up and saw Leonardo working on it!  
"Leo-"  
"Shh... Malik, I'm trying to get you out. You don't want to alarm the whole complex, do you?", Leonardo whispered as he rubbed a file against the bars.  
Malik was perplexed... and watched him for a while.

"..Leonardo? I don't want to rush you but this does not seem very effective.", Malik slowly said.  
"I know right? This is why go out with a bang!", Leonardo suddenly said loudly and got out a large keychain with many keys on it – one of which unlocked Maliks cell door. It was then that Malik noticed the motionless guards lying on the floor – their armour was not obviously dented but Leonardo sure must have knocked them out.

After they had gotten Maliks weapons, they made for the exit. The prison complex was in a different tower, the tower was connected to the Castle by a small bridge. And on that bridge which Leonardo and Malik had to pass was a slim figure with white hood.

"Altair?"  
"Malik... Leonardo.", Altair whispered. He looked like he had cried for hours on end.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes Malik. I am... but what about you? They beat you up so badly. I'm so sorry.", the moonlight helped Altair to see Malik and the bruised he had taken from the Soldiers beating him up. "Damn father... but more importantly damn Chancellor. I'd be just as damned if that Chancellor is not also a mystic in truth. But this is for later. We must hurry."

As it turned out, Altair had also wanted to try and free Malik. It had been quite difficult for him to get around unseen. There had always been servants, attendants and soldiers everywhere. At least he had managed to get his crossbow on his way. He had trained with this ever since he had been a kid.

And as they were about to slip out of the Castle, lights appeared from everywhere. Candles with mirrors to almost blind the escapers in a crossfire of illumination.  
"They're escaping!"

"Damn..."  
"This doesn't look good.", Leonardo bit his lip. Then he pulled out his self-made gun. "We have no choice but to break through!"  
Malik and Altair also braced themselves.

"...Father?", Altair loosened up for a moment, but then went back to attack stance – ready to strike when he had to.  
"Silence, Prince Aquilus. And go back to bed. The throne comes before your personal wishes.", Umar looked tired.  
"Do as King Umar says!", the Chancellor chimed in.

"What? Just because I have a title doesn't mean I'm not a person.", Altair furrowed his brows.  
"You pick up strange ideas venturing outside.", Umar glared at Altair.  
"I didn't /pick up/ anything. It's called 'common sense'."  
"Prince Aquilus!"  
"Fuck this, I'm out of here."  
"Prince Aquilus!"  
"Malik, Leonardo, come."

And with this, they just slipped out of the large Oak doors that made the front entrance of the Castle.  
But not enough, they were followed by the soldiers ordered around by the Chancellor.

Little would they know that Umar stayed behind and felt actually something like sadness.  
Early, his wife had left him, having died during childbirth. For a very long time it had been only Altair and him. His only child...

And his only child was now fleeing before the soldiers along with his new friends through the thick forest of Masyaf. That is, until they ended up on a dead end!  
"Shit, what now?", Altair huffed.  
"There's a Gate!", Leonardo sternly called, being very perplexed how the Gate had gotten there.  
"Quick, open it!"  
"But we don't know where it will take us!"  
"Any place is better than here.", Malik said, and only partly regretted it. His little brother would have to wait a little longer until his return...  
"This is completely irrational.", Leonardo said but still quickly pulled out the Gate Key.

The Gate opened and our three friends jumped in. It closed before the Soldiers and the Chancellor were able to follow.


	3. Welcome to the Future

~ ? – ? A.D. ~

Malik, Leonardo and Altair were basically thrown out of the portal, crashing into whatever awaited them.  
"Ouf-"  
"Argh... Damn, what is this?"  
"...There's no way the Chancellour could reach us here. Unless he also has a Gate Key which is highly unlikely.", Altair muttered and got up.  
"But where are we...?", Malik looked around.

This was nothing like either of them had seen before. The area was covered in metallic plates of all shapes and sizes. Some were rustic, others glimmed. And the lights came only faintly through slits or lamps near the bottom. The room had no windows.  
"The civilisation here seems so... advanced.", Leonardo stated. He should be happy about this fact for the was a scientist with all heart. But he was not. This area seemed to be in bad shape.

It was then that the impression sank in that there was no actual human sound. Nothing at all. The place really was dead.

Carefully, the three walked outside.  
Instead of villages or cities there were simply 'Domes'. Everything was under a half-orb of glass and in the fashion of steel and other pristine materials. But worn down over time. And not only time, something must have happened here. Something terrible.  
The earth seemed to be in a nuclear winter.  
The sun didn't really come through and there was a constant wind with which came dust and trash.  
There was not even a single speck of green, no plant outside.

The first other Dome they entered was just as empty, save for a few skeletons. The second Dome was no better, but it had an interesting hatch leading downwards. There was a console with a big screen.  
Leonardo tapped a few buttons and tried around.  
"Hm... Do you smell that too? Something reeks. This must be the food. It has been rotting away not too long ago. The refrigeration must have failed. And then the people here have all died slowly and quite painfully so."  
Malik and Altair looked all but happy. What if they were stuck here as well, slowly starving away?

Altair walked around. There was a corpse lying quite near to the console. He then looked closer.  
"Oh look... This one is holding something.", he nonchalantly crouched before the corpse and pried open the hands. "...a seed? Leonardo, do you supposed it could grow in a place like this?"  
"I don't know. It would have to be planted in a secure place.", Leonardo frowned and looked at the seed. "I think the man had tried to eat the last seeds in vain. Poor man."

Then there was also a note written on soiled paper. 'The rat is more than just a statue! It knows the secret of this dome. Catch it!'  
"What do you mean 'catch it'?", Malik didn't like the idea. "It is a statue, right? It would not move."

They had seen the 'statue' previously upon going deeper into the dome, but neither had paid much attention to it since everything here seemed absurd.  
"I suggest there is only one way to find out.", Altair said and went quickly out. They were running out of time. Every minute without food was a bad minute. Because there was also no end in sight. And you could die without food for sure.

Altair went to where the statue of the rat had been. And the statue was gone. Instead the silly rat dashed around the metallic room. As it turned out, the rat was a small robot.  
Catching it however was no problem for Altair as he was quick on his feet.  
"Squeak! I give up. I'll tell you everything, squeak.", the rat must have been something like a toy robot. The rat told Altair how to access the secret passage.

The friends were able to dig a little deeper into the mysteries of this time.  
"So, this is the information center. Good, the computer's still operational. If we run a search on time warps, we might find the next Gate through which we can hopefully escape this awful era."

Leonardo tapped away on the control buttons. It was a bit uncanny that a man from 1000 A.D. knew perfectly well what to do here. But Leo was really a genius!  
"Aha! Got it. East of Arris Dome. Arris Dome is where we are now. And the parameters tell me that we need to go here and here... and end up at Firenze Dome over here.", Leonardo pointed at the large screen.  
"You are so amazing, you begin to scare me, Leo.", Altair whispered. Then his eyes fell onto... the big red button! And he was unable to resist the urge to just press it! "What does this button do?"  
"Altair!"

But instead of an actual explosion, there was a video on the screen. And it showed something awful. There was the date 2012 A.D. and a small team of technicians before the same consoles, just minding their job.  
And then everything changed when the earth cracked open and something like a large glowing orb moved out of the earth, turning it into chaos and the wasteland that it was by now. Then the video faded...

The three men were silent for quite some time. Leonardo was the first to find his voice again.  
"...This was the visual record of the Day of Eden.", he said matter of factly.  
"Eden?"  
"I thought this was... something mythical from the Bible or something."  
"Well, there is apparently more to it."  
"2012...? We must truly be in the future. 1012 years behind our time.", Leonardo frowned.

"Leonardo. Malik... we ... we can't leave it at that! We gotta do something!", Altair suddenly said.  
"Say what?", Malik looked angry.  
"What do you mean, Altair?", Leonardo made big eyes.  
"I say, that we got to do something and stop Eden from happening. We can't just go on and pretend like nothing happened. Well... it did not happen in our time, but what if it did? Is it just our problem because we are involved? We need to do at least /something/!", Altair looked very determined.  
"And what do you expect us to do?", Malik glared at Altair.  
"We could find out... if there is a background. Where does this Eden come from?", Altair looked back at the screen as if the video was still on. "And what is it really?"  
And maybe if they could... they could destroy it. Prevent it from happening.  
"Malik, you also saved me by just doing the right thing! I know we can do this. We put our forces together!"

"Yes, I think we should investigate more about it.", Leonardo said and grinned.  
"L-Leonardo?", Malik felt betrayed.  
"Thank you!", Altair cheered.  
"Ugh... I know you two just do whatever you want. And I also know you won't be able to do this without me. Count me in.", Malik finally growled.  
"Fantastic!", Altair was really happy and hugged both. "And now next stop: Fire-Ants Dome!"  
"Actually 'Firenze' Dome.", Leonardo corrected.  
"Okay!", Altair laughed.

On the way to Firenze Dome, the three friends reached a dead end. There was simply too much trash and debris lying around.  
"What now? Can't we climb over it?", Altair asked and looked at the scrap materials.  
"Not likely. Neither can we crawl under it."

"Hey! I found a hatch. Looks like a way down.", Malik said and tugged at the lid of the hatch. It opened to a Sewer system. "Not sure where it will take us. Might be the only way."

And since they were unable to cross the road with the scrap they decidedly took the route one level down. Unfortunately they were not alone.

A small Gargoyle with one eye cried out "Bandits! Must report to Sir Screekit!", and fluttered away.

Not taking much of that, the Trio went further into the Sewers that obviously were inhabited by Mystics. Or at least descendants of Mystics. They were able to use Magic too, sending shockwaves through our friends' spines or splash them with water.  
After a while, they walked through the Sewers with much uneasyness.

"I hate it. I'm all soaked and I hate water.", Altair lamented.  
"Really? Do you never wash yourself?", Malik asked.  
"I ... I do. But I never liked it alot."  
"You're just like a cat.", Malik chuckled. "But I do hope that our dear /Princess/ does wash more often or else she reeks."  
"You whot, mate?", Altair blushed and looked furiously at Malik. "I'm /not/. a fucking Princess."  
"Prove me otherwise.", a smug grin decorated Maliks face.

"Could the two of you be a little more subtle? This thing is littered with monsters and I don't fancy getting roasted again.", Leonardo urged.

The following part was extremely hard. There had been a note on soiled paper, almost gone. But what they could decipher was something like that the Monsters down here acted upon sound. If there was something louder, they'd go for it.

"Awww look, a kitty~", Altair purred. There was indeed a kitty.  
"Will you be quie- ?", but it was too late.

There was another round of battle.

"Awww man. There's food...", Altair drooled and looked at the boxes that emitted a really good smell. Roasted BBQ!  
"No, Altair, we will-", again, the monsters attacked!

"Not even Cheese?", there really was lying around a slice of cheese. A good one at that.  
"Don't pick up food from the flo-", damnit, monsters again!

For the rest of the walk – until it was safe again – Malik was dragging Altair along after Leonardo had shoved something into Altairs mouth, making sure that he was not going to say anything anymore.

"You guys are so mean~", Altair complained.  
"And you got us nearly killed! Fuck this, Altair!", Malik glared at Altair. "Have your parents never kicked any sense into you?"  
"...No. Never.", Altair looked sad.  
"Now pull yourself together. No adventures like this anymore, okay?"  
"Okay."

"The three of them are almost here.", the 'Cyclops' reported to a large beast that looked like a slimy worm with fins.  
"Coming through the sewer like they own it... If they came looking for death they have found it! I'll show them who's Boss!"  
"Let's show 'em.", the Cyclops chimed in.  
"I'll chop them up! Hahaha!"  
Together they laughed for quite a while... until the Cyclops eyed the approaching Trio and flew into safety.

The Three drew their weapons and attacked the creature from all sides. Sir Screekit was quite an opponent, but still they made short work of him.

Once Screekit was gone, the way for Firenze Dome was open. The Sewer had led the right way all along.  
"I'm so glad, you have no idea.", Leonardo relaxed upon them entering the Dome. Here, it looked at bit different than the other areas, but still nothing dangerous. The Mystics had remained in the Sewers.  
"Oh, I can feel the glad as well."  
"I think we should rest before continuing.", Malik proposed. "I know that we don't have food here or anything and are right before the exit... but who knows where this will lead us, hm? What if we go to a place worse?"  
"A place worse? This here is post-apocalypse with no food. What could there be worse?", Altair frowned.  
"I don't want to know...yet."  
"Malik's right. We need to brace ourselves against whatever comes next. Could be anything really."  
"Okay. But let's go further into this Dome, okay? I don't really fancy being near the door while not knowing what lurks inside."

And what lurked inside was nothing short of amazing. The Dome was divided into several wings, each wing being a shaft leading deeper, making the insides of the Dome shaped a bit like a star. Most of the shafts were intersected with chambers housing something that resembled coffins. But technical coffins at that. Each coffin was linked to an apparatur with many wires and tubes. And at the end of each line of 'coffins' was a console to compute them. In many of those coffins were also actual skeletons or halfway rotten corpses, so the title 'coffin' did it well justice. They must have been initially for something like a 'cryo' slumber in which people froze themselves up to awake in a different time, maybe a better time.  
However, one of the many coffins was still active. And the person inside bare of any effect of rotten.

"Is he alive?", Altair made big eyes. So did Malik. It was nothing that they ever seen or dreamt of. And the sign of small hope made it oh so pretty.  
"Well... I can't say for sure.", Leonardo was just as mesmerized. He was also interested much into the technology standing for this miracle. "We should wake him up. Let me see if I can do something."

Leonardo first walked around the apparatures, checking here and there, reading and then he decided to get to work. He tried pressing various buttons like he had with the consoles and that was already it... almost.  
"Uh, oh. Something is not quite right.", Leonardo said and furrowed his brows. "The door should open now."  
"Maybe it is rusty from lying around for so long?", Altair proposed.  
"Impossible. This is a technology too good for it. Also, the metal should not have bended due to temperature. The designers of this technology would have thought of that."

The person inside the 'coffin' stirred and moaned lowly. He seemed to be in pain as the ice dripped. But the ice was not the problem. The door was really stuck.  
"Welp, possible or not possible, Leo. We should pry it open. I doubt you would refreeze him later.", Malik said and drew his sword.  
"What are you up to?", Leonardo didn't like what he saw, but made way for Malik who shoved the tip of his sword between the door frame.  
"I see!", Altair said. Malik tried to use the sword as a prybar. Altair immediately jumped to Maliks side and helped him the best he could.

Finally, the door swung open!  
The person inside coughed and held onto the sides, but soon recovered. "Wh...who are you?"  
Malik and Leonardo looked at the man mesmerised.  
He had long brown hair in a ponytail and golden eyes much like Altairs. And the very same scar splitting his lip.

"This is Malik.", Altair introduced. "I am Altair and Leonardo here woke you up from your slumber. How do you feel?"

"I guess you are not much of a morning person. Neither am I. No problem.", Altair chuckled, slightly embarrassed.  
"What time is it? What... year?"  
"2300 A.D. For how long have you been frozen?", Leonardo asked curiously. "And what is your name?"  
"Mh... I have been frozen in the year 2212. When the food became sparce... ... I... I am Ezio.", he rubbed his head, still not being fully 'functional'.

"I think we should give him some time.", Altair said. "Leonardo, you said you could locate the next gate here... can you make out where it is /in here/?"  
"A closer search? Hm..."  
"There has been a door nearby which would not budge.", Malik said. "But I figured we would rest a bit further until our next step."  
Leonardo nodded. Altair looked curiously at Ezio, wondering what it might be to be frozen for such a long time.

Altair crouched down next to Ezio who was sitting in front of the container he had been in. He reached out to touch Ezios skin. It was indeed a bit cold. "You know... when I was getting too cold in the winter, my nurse said that when I rub my hands together it would help."  
Ezio looked at Altair as if he was nuts.  
But he obliged nevertheless, rubbing his hands together.  
After a while everyone helped to get Ezio warmed up.

"Okay.", Ezio smiled, feeling much better now after an hour of warming up. "Thank you so much everyone. Now there is a way out. And the door you found can possibly be opened with a key. The key is somewhere hidden in the nearby Factory. I can show you the way."


	4. The End of Time

~ Future – 2300 A.D. ~

The Factory was surprisingly still in function. Neither of them had an idea what was going to be produced, but when their new friend Ezio said it was worth having a look, they would go.  
Of course it was dangerous and there were security robots they had to take apart with their weaponry.  
Unfortunately, Ezio had no weapon.

"I am sure I can find something very useful in here.", Ezio smiled.  
"A futuristic weapon?", Altair made big eyes.  
"Something like that."  
"So you know what you are looking for?", Malik narrowed his eyes. He didn't quite like this new guy.  
"Hm... It is a suit. Like a suit of armor. But then again there is also technology in there. I will be stronger and I can shoot lasers.", Ezio explained proudly.

"Lazors?", Altair lifted his eyebrows.  
"Lasers.", Leonardo corrected. "They are rays of bundled light capable of destruction ... and burning things?"  
"Indeed, my friend. You seem to be quite gifted. You are all from a distant past, right?"  
"Yes. The year 1000."  
"Time travel? Impressive."  
"Yea, you might wanna say, Leonardo started it all.", Altair told Ezio.  
"You flatter me too much, Altair. I merely combined what was already there."

Conveyor belts with robots transported them further through the maze to the very core of the factory.  
There, it was. Really a masterpiece. A white suit of armor with red accents and lines set on it as well as a cape on the side.

Ezio pressed some buttons and the armor opened up itself for him to step in which he did. The armor closed around him and he was no longer recognisable. But the mistake was to move away with it.  
The sirens went off and the lights coated the room in red in alertness.  
"What happened?", Altair tried to hold the sound from his ears as did the others.  
"Emergency... We must escape immediately or else everything shuts down!", Ezio called. "Hurry!"

The four men ran out of the room and the emergency doors already closed. Apparently the suit had been more secure than assumed. The last door almost shut – but Ezio threw himself between. "Hurry! Go!"  
"What about you?", Malik shouted against the noise of the sirens.  
"Ugh..."  
"Malik, Leonardo, grab on!", Altair didn't want to leave Ezio behind like this. The three grabbed Ezios hands and pulled him out.  
The door closed with a loud 'Wham!' and crushed the suit of armor with ease.

Ezio however was fine. The trio had managed to pull him out in time. Now, all what was left of the suit were two gloves on each of Ezios hands. And they still seemed well functional.

Ezio sighed. "...That was a close one. Thank you so much. You saved my life. Again.", he forced a smile even though he was pretty groggy.  
"It's a pity with the suit. But more important you lived.", Leonardo smiled back.  
"Agreed.", Altair said. Malik nodded.

Apparently, the way was free now and our friends wanted to leave the factory and use the Portal in Firenze Dome.  
But on the way out a different set of robots appeared. These robots looked exactly like the suit that Ezio had put on earlier, just in a different colour. Black where it would have been white but still red lines.  
These robots were much stronger and attacked immediately.  
Now Ezio could fight along with his gloves to help Leonardo, Malik and Altair.

But what they didn't know was... that these creatures were not robots. Not initially. They were steered by a higher intelligence, functioning like puppets. Yet, inside were humans. Humans of which Ezio had had good memory.  
"These... these are my brothers! My father!", Ezio didn't even want to see the others. It was horrible.  
The puppets smashed up Ezio and basically threw him into the trash with other scrap materials from the factory.

Seeing their friend being beaten up so badly gave them extra energy. The three combined their forces and smashed one puppet after the other.  
There had been humans inside but on closer look their faces were halfway rotten. Unlike Ezio they must have ended in the Factory. Lord knows why.

Altair und Leonardo managed to pull Ezio out of the trash.  
"He is in bad shape...", Leonardo mused as he looked over Ezio. "I can't really fix him but maybe there is something at the Dome."  
"Ener...", Ezio murmured, still being in pain.  
The friends looked at each other.  
"Enertron... It is at the Dome...", Ezio said under pain.  
"No worries, rest now. We will get you there.", Leonardo replied.

Together they carried Ezio back to the Dome where they found the Enertron. It was a device that looked like a tank, but broader than the 'coffins' where the humans had been kept frozen.  
After sitting in there for like 5 minutes, Ezio was refreshed. Good as new.

"I feel bad that they used my family like that. But I guess this is... over now.", Ezio looked sad.

"Ezio, we are trying to change the past. Our future. The day of Eden as we saw it on the ... on the...", Altair had forgotten the word.  
"Information center?", Leonardo helped.  
"Yes, right. Alas, with this your brothers might return. And alongside this will be a better future. Not this barren wasteland."

Ezio didn't reply right away and looked at the gloves that Leonardo had been able to fix. Yes, he should help. He could do it...  
He finally nodded. "Nothing is holding me inside this world anymore."  
"Good. Then we should be going."

"Look ladies, I don't want to burst your bubble, but we missed to grab the password to fix this door.", Malik said sarcastically.  
"Ladies?", Altair glared.  
"You're wrong Malik. We got it.", Ezio smiled and tapped on the left glove after he had put it back on. There was a holo-display and it showed several Data. "The password is 'Pazzi'.

"Then let's go! The Gate is waiting for us!", Leonardo cheered. It was time to leave this unforsaken era.

The four walked up to the door, Ezio entered the code and they proceeded. There was indeed a portal.  
With a twirl of Leonardos Gate Key it opened up. "Hang on to your shorts!"

The Gate closed this time with spectacular sparks and flashes, sending our group through time and space. Almost as if to applaud to this effort to save Ezio and the intention to save the world.

You could imagine how disappointed our heroes were when they found out that at the end of this time-tunnel was absolute darkness.  
Absolute?  
Well, maybe not entirely.

For in the middle of the nothingness was a bright lamppost shining down on a small table with a proper English tea time set up. Complete with Earl Grey, Scones and Marmalade.  
"Ah, more guests...", said a cynical British voice.  
Said voice belonged to a young man with glasses and short red hair. He was barely illuminated by the light from the lamppost.

"Where are we?", Ezio said. It was really a strange environment, even to him.  
"What do you mean 'guests'?", Leonardo wanted to know.  
"This is the End. The End of Time, of course. All lost travellers in time wind up here eventually. Now, where are you from?", the man took a sip of his tea, appearing somewhat amused.

The End of Time, that was an entirely black space. And in this black space were two platforms. One platform with pillars of light – three currently – from which our heroes had come. The platform connected to a second platform over a small bridge. The second platform was the one with the lamppost and the strange man.  
"We are from Masyaf Kingdom, 1000 A.D.", Altair said.  
"I come from 2300 A.D.", Ezio looked around, feeling a little lost.

"When four or more beings step into a time warp, the Conversation of Time theorem states that they will turn up...at the space-time coordinates of least resistance – which is mostly here. Disturbances in the space-time continuum have increased recently. Far too many folks are just waltzing in here...It can be quite annoying.", the man with the glasses said.  
"It appears that something is having a powerful effect on the very fabric of time."

"This would mean one of us has to stay behind...", Malik frowned and sighed.  
"Stay here? Alone?", Altair was not happy with that thought.  
"Hey, I am also still there!", the man with the glasses said.  
"What is even your name, random guy at the End of Time?", Altair talked back.  
"...Shaun.", Shaun glared at Altair over the rim of his teacup.  
"Okay, Shaun."

"So, which has to stay behind? Altair?", Leonardo looked at Altair.  
"Why do I have to make the pick?"  
"You said we were going to stop this day from happening, that makes you the leader.", Malik stared at him with his owl-like eyes.  
"Whatever you chose, I'm fine with it."  
"Actually, no one needs to stay behind. At least not for long? Leonardo, can't you make another Gate Key? With the second one, we could travel in groups greater than 3, just not more than that at a time.", Altair suggested.

But for now it was Ezio who was going to stay behind, since their next urgent objective was to get back to Leonardos lab, maybe get a second Gate Key.

"You can instantly bring any person here into your travelling group, should the need arise. So there you have it.", Shaun explained.  
"And how does that work?"  
"Dunno. Magic. Use that Gate Key you got."  
"Ah right, the Gate Key.", Leonardo had almost forgotten to pass it on, since he had been the one carrying that thing. He gave it to Ezio and explained briefly how to use it. Shaun then explained how to transfer group members.

"This looks more and more like those video games I used to play as a kid.", Ezio remarked.  
"A video game?", Altair asked.  
"Yeah, a game in which you take upon a role and mostly battle through some world and solve puzzles. Any combination is possible."  
"Sounds nifty. I think I should visit you once this is all over."  
"I'm looking forward to it.", Ezio smiled brightly.

"Ah, before I forget it. Magic is indeed a thing here. Before you go, I should grace you with some of it. It might come in handy.", Shaun said.  
The friends looked at each other and frowned.

"You see, long before any of you were born, there was a Kingdom where Magic flourished. Everyone there could use it. But in time, people began to abuse their powers. It got so bad that no one was allowed to use magic expect wizards. But you have it... determination, I mean.  
Magic needs power of the heart. It needs inner strength.  
Magic is divided into four types: Light, Fire, Water and Shadow."

"You with the hood, you are 'Light'.  
The one with just one arm is 'Fire'.  
The blond guy is 'Water'.  
The one with the ponytail is 'Light', too.", Shaun explained it. Altair couldn't help himself but it always sounded a bit like Shaun was humouring them.  
"Not just magic, but /everything/ is based on the balance of these four powers. Now, think 'Magic' and, starting from that bridge, walk clockwise along the walls of my room 3 times."

The friends looked at each other, some puzzled, others made faces. Was this for real? Walk in circles for a rotten Turkey's amusement?  
"I mean... I don't force you. It's just a friendly advice.", Shaun shrugged and grinned to himself.

"... That man must be very lonely.", Malik commented dryly.  
"Maybe, but I can see into all the times from here. All the time.", Shaun retorted.  
Altair first attempted to walk those circles. Leonardo followed him, then followed by Ezio. Malik, the most stubborn one followed just when Altair had finished his rounds.

"Very good.", now Shaun got up and uttered some foreign words.  
Altair felt himself engulfed in a cool breeze that suddenly twirled around him. He felt faster, lighter. More at ease.  
When Leonardo had finished his rounds, he felt like he was under water but he could breath. Bubbles washed around him and he could swear to hear for a moment the sounds of waves crashing against the shore.  
With Ezio, the same breeze wooshed around him.  
But when Malik was done, he looked basically as if he was on fire.  
"Malik, did you just spawn from hell?", Altair asked with a cheeky grin. Malik simply grunted and glared at Altair. Once again he found that he had literally bumped into adventure those several days ago.

"Do you want to try it out?", Shaun asked.  
"No thanks. We got a world to save.", Altair decided.  
"But I always thought time travellers can't be late?", Shaun frowned.  
"But still, time passes as we speak.", Malik said. "It was not the same time when we returned to 1000 A.D. when coming back from 600 A.D."

Back to the upper room, where the pillars of light were waiting. So far four of those were unlocked.  
One led to the Firenze Dome, where they had come from.  
The other led to the day of Eden. ... no, it would not be good to go there. It was not yet the time.  
Then there was 'Mystic Mountain' in 65,000,000 B.C.. Wow, that was far away in time.  
The last pillar led to 'City Village' in 1000 A.D.. Maybe this was the best location to look for Information concerning the day of Eden and paying a visit to Leonardo's lab. 


	5. The Dreamstone

~ Present – 1000 A.D. ~

In some feeble household, two imps were enjoying their afternoon tea with scones. Just as the doors of the closet banged open, revealing three young human men entering their house.  
"Hey! Did you people just come out of the closet? Get outta here!", a blue Imp cried.  
"Rude.", the brown counterpart commented.

"Who do you think you are? Coming and going out of our closet at all hours. Scram!", the blue Imp growled.  
"Sorry.", Leonardo lifted his hands and the three urged their way out.  
"Wait a sec. City village was founded by the ancestors of the Mystics, who lost a war to human beings. Most mystics hold a grudge against humans. Be careful. Also, there is an odd man who lives near the cave in the mountains to the west. You might enjoy a chat with him."  
Altair lifted his eyebrows. "Thank you."

"But why are you guys so kind? Were you not supposed to get along with us humans?", Malik asked.  
"It's been over 400 years since the war's been over. My motto is 'forgive and forget', but not many seem to agree with me."

City village was a strange place. There were mystics everywhere. As the resident from the first house had said, most mystics didn't fancy having humans around. And then at the market, the items were overpriced. So no reason to rest right here.  
Was the man living near the cave left to check out.

"Ah, hello. Could I interest you in a weapon? Sure, you need a new sword. The old one looks bashed, I can see that from here.", the man living near the cave said, smiling gently. He was obviously a blacksmith and had his shop right here, away from the village of mystics. Just what had him driven to this place? Why not live with other humans?  
"I'm sorry, but we are looking for a way back to Masyaf. Is there a way from here?", Altair carefully asked.  
The blacksmith seemed young, yet so mature already. Telling from the shop sign, his name was Shay.

"Sure, it's through the cave. But the path is well guarded. So I'd suggest you make your own luck and buy some new sharp weapons to make way. How about a new crossbow? The one you carry seems like it's giving up already."  
The team indeed stocked up their weapons and ammo. Not only was it wise but also nice to spend some time with the hermit living here. But Shay would not talk about how he ended up here.

The cave was indeed littered with mystics. And unlike the mystics from the village, those attacked out friends nonchalantly. Eventually, in an old inscription was an old text saying that Jacob, the mystic's leader in 600 A.D. had brought forth the day of Eden...  
"So, he created Eden?", Leonardo frowned.  
"This means we will have to meet up with this Jacob guy.", Altair said. "We will just have to use the Gate at the fairgrounds and move back to 600 A.D. Should be a piece of cake. I just hope we really do change history."  
"Ugh... listen to yourself, princess wuss. What if it does not change anything and we get stuck again? Then what? Anticipation, Altair! You cannot know anything, you just have to assume that things might be this way."  
"Malik, we won't find that out if we stand here and discuss this all day.", Altair rolled his eyes. "Come, Masyaf is right ahead."

Right ahead? Oh right. The exit of the cave... well. There was actually just a pond. Nothing else.  
"Well, that sucks.", Altair looked at the pond.  
"It sucks indeed.", Leonardo looked into the pond and stood next to Altair. "I mean, literally. Look at this."  
Leonardo got out one of his tools and slipped it into the pond. A sort of stream sucked it up and gone was it.  
"Great, now you lost your screwdriver. Expect me to dive after it?", Malik asked. He was having enough. He was sweaty and hungry and he just wanted to go home. And see Kadar. Yea, that would be nice.  
"I indeed expect you to dive after it. It must be the connection between Masyaf and City.", Leonardo looked at the other two. Then he just walked up and jumped right in... and was gone!

Malik and Altair looked at each other in utter confusion.  
"I just hope he's right.", Malik furrowed his brows. He was about to get in as well but felt a tug on his robe.  
"M-malik?"  
"What is it?"  
"C-can I hold onto you? I cannot swim."

Back in Masyaf, the friends wanted to part ways more or less. Malik wanted to go home to check on Kadar, his younger brother. And Leonardo had to fix a new Gate Key. Altair decided to go with Malik since watching Leonardo work was possibly not as exciting as getting to meet Kadar.  
And Kadar had been back from the Fair for quite a while.  
"Hey Malik, where have you been? I thought I lost you for good. I heard you had been in the castle and they wanted to execute you? It was so terrible, I was scared for you!", Kadar said after giving his brother a good hug. "Oh, and who is this?"  
"Hi.", Altair smiled.  
"This is ... Altair, I picked him up at the fair.", Malik decided to not tell everyone that Altair was the prince. Not yet.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back safely now. You look pretty worn out, shall I make you some food and then you go rest?"  
"Food sounds great. Altair, please take a seat. The dishes my brother makes are quite good.", Malik smiled - which was rare.

Leonardo joined later and also got a bit to eat. "Okay, we now have two Gate Keys."  
"Can we get Ezio over, then?", Altair's eyes sparkled. He liked Ezio.  
"We ...should try it."  
"What is this?", Kadar looked at Leonardo's new gadget with big eyes.  
"It's a long story.", Malik muttered.

However, after a bit, Ezio also stood in the room.  
"Aww, this smell... is this food?", Ezio's eyes shone and he went straight for the pots and pans.  
"Oh my, If I had known that so many of your friends come over, Leo...", Kadar was now even more confused.  
Ezio wolfed down the very last of the remains. It had not been much but he was happy. In the meantime, Malik explained briefly to Kadar what had happened so far.

"I want to come with you!", Kadar suddenly said.  
"No, you stay here."  
"But I can fight."  
"It's much too dangerous to come with us. You might die. Also, you are not as used to combat as I am. You still have too much to learn.", Malik glared at Kadar.  
"This is so mean. Never can I do what I want and go on adventure. Do you still think I'm a kid?"  
"As a matter of fact, you are still a kid with age 15. And I don't want to discuss this with you. You stay here where I know you are safe. And that's it."  
"Believe your brother. It's really best when you stay here. Also, so we always have a place to come back to when we need. To get food and rest.", Altair proposed. "You would take a very important task by giving us hospitality."  
"Yes, please. The food was delicious.", Ezio smiled.  
Kadar pouted. But in the end he agreed.

So, the plan was to go to the middle ages and take out that mage Jacob in order to prevent him from summoning Eden.  
Over the fairgrounds, the four friends went back to the medieval ages. Ezio enjoyed the greenery. There had not much been left in his time.

_  
~ Middle Ages – 600 A.D. ~

In the medieval Masyaf, people talked about a hero having appeared. At the same time, Jacob's troops had arrived at the bridge. The knights of the Kingdom were fighting at the bridge. The King himself had also fought at the bridge but was now injured at the castle. People report to have seen the hero visiting the King just a moment ago.

Our friends visit the King first who is lying on bed, recovering from the attack.  
"Heh... it seems like I have lost some skill.", King Desmond said, slightly embarrassed of the situation. "But it's nice to see you again. I'm a bit ashamed, you know? While at the bridge, the hero appeared... I just thought he was some brat, but he helped me... and forgave me."  
"A brat?"  
"I saw the 'hero medal' dangling from his neck. I remember some years ago, our best Knight Élise had gone lost on his search on the southern continent. If only she was here now...Whoever that girl is, my hopes rest now on him."

The friends decided to find that hero guy. After all it seemed that he was after a sword, able to defeat Jacob and his army of monsters.  
On their depart they took food rations for the troops fighting at the bridge. On their way to the bridge, dark clouds moved up.  
The Knight Captain was more than happy to see the stuff. "Is that all for us? ...The cook. He saved us all."  
"Captain! Jacob's troops have launched an attack! They're breaking through!"  
The Knight Captain made a stressed face. The troops of the King were greatly outnumbered.

"I think this is where we are joining in.", Altair said. "And we should use magic."  
"Agreed.", Malik drew his sword. He was ready. So were Leonardo and Ezio.  
Coming through the lines of the Knights, the four friends bashed the mystics off.  
Altair managed to slash with swift gashes of wind, Ezio electrocuted most of the mystics. Malik fried them into crisps. Leonardo basically didn't have much left to do when it would have been his turn.  
At the end of the bridge was a man with raven black hair tied in a ponytail. Was this this Jacob guy? By now it had started to rain slightly.

"I'm Haytham... Jacob's top general. And those who dare defy Jacob have to answer to me.", the man said with narrow eyes. Was it likely to have a human general rule over mystics? The quartet was a bit puzzled. "Yes, my children... give them a taste of doom!"

More mystics spilled from behind Haytham towards the friends. But even then, they managed to take them out, the magic coming out rather strong from their hands.  
That was until Haytham released a larger monster. It was a big skeleton whose bones shone brightly against the flash of thunder.  
"I guess my fire will be useless in this weather.", Malik fumed. He had taken likings to his ability to use magic.  
"But better for us. Ezio?", Altair prepared his attack. The rain made the lightning even better. Hopefully it would not backlash at them.  
Combined, Ezio and Altair struck the large skeleton with thunder, soon making it break apart and collapse.

"Hmph. Those wimps are stronger than I thought.", Haytham murmured and was suddenly gone.  
"Hey!"  
"He's pretty swift when it comes to running away."  
"Actually I do find it strange that it is a human that commands the mystics.", Leonardo said. "However, for now we have claimed the bridge. And so, I am sure we can defeat Jacob!"

The Knight Captain and some of his soldiers came along, thanking the heroes for their help. But unless Jacob was defeated, it was an empty victory.

Beyond the Bridge was another village named Dorino. Just before one of the residences there was an elderly man and another man talking '...the mythical 'Rainbow shell'. Here's some front money, we're counting on you. We can use the Shell to make some reflective armour. It is told to be strong against magic."  
And the younger man then went away. Probably this village was also trying their best to shield themselves against Jacob's troops.

Our friends talked to some of the other villagers by the market to get some information. After all, it was somewhat of a miracle that they had been unstained here. Dorino apparently was also part of the realm of King Desmond.  
"Only the ancient sword cam defeat Jacob. And only the hero can wield it.", an elderly woman knew.  
Another man told of the three commanders that served under Jacob. One must have been this Haytham guy.

The lair of Jacob however was not really accessible. It was on an island remotely from the continent.

The rumours led the Quartet to Porree village on the very south of the large continent. It was said that the hero lived there.  
"I want to see this hero.", Malik said. "They say it was only a child. Like a child-child or what? Some people may even call /us/ children."  
"Well, the only indication is a hero medal. We have no idea how he would have gotten this one."  
"But have you seen the guy they sent for the Rainbow Shell? That bugger just entered the next Inn. What a jerk.", Ezio made a face.  
"Better for us. The Rainbow Shell might come in handy for us too. We'll get a headstart.", Altair grinned.

And really. The hero was a kid. A, perhaps, nine year old girl named Clara. However, as much as his family was proud, the kid had run off into the Denadoro mountains to get the mythical Sword that could only be wielded by the hero.

The friends decided to go after the kid to the mountains, just in time to see how the girl was attacked by a Goblin with a large hammer.  
"Aaagh! Th-this is a terrible place.", Clara huffed. She had short hair and wore ragged boy's clothes. She quickly hid behind Leonardo still.  
Malik burnt the wooden hammer and Altair electrocuted the monster.

"Are you alright?", Leonardo softly asked. "What were you doing here?"  
"I wanted to get the sword. But... these monsters here are so tough. I can barely hit them.", she exclaimed. "I'm out of here!"  
The four men looked behind her with puzzled expression.  
"Yeah, guess without magic it makes it all the more difficult. Come on, we have to get a sword. Maybe we could find someone worthy for it to carry. Maybe you, Malik?", Altair looked at the tanned male.  
Malik shrugged.  
"It would also help our mission. Hero or not, this sword might have magical properties.", Leonardo said.

So they decided to take on the mountains, where mystics basically lurked around each corner in many shapes. It was somewhat annoying, but they'd also gain alot of experience with magical creatures and using magic as well as inventing new attacks and combinations. It made them stronger.  
Then, in the heart of the mountain, they entered a cave.

"Whoosh, I'm the wind.", a boy with translucent skin and sky blue hair said. He was playing in the cave. Then he stopped running around. "...Did you come here for the sword?"  
"Yes."  
"Thought so...wait a moment.", he kid smiled and walked up to the sword. "Ibur! Where are you, big brother?"  
"What is it, Cal?", another boy appeared, by looks a twin. "Not again?! So!, you want to get a name for grabbing the Calibur? What a buffon."  
"Humans are so silly. It's how you /use/ the sword that's important. Not who owns it.", Cal explained.  
"You can't even understand something as simple as that. That's why you're human.", Ibur scoffed.

"Well, sorry for being humans and all, but no one choses what they were born as, right?", Malik retorted. "Why not test us if we're worth the blade?"  
The boys looked at each other. Then they smiled and looked back at the friends. "Alright. A sword fight. You can entertain us for a while.  
Here we go! Whooosh!"

The two kids turned into some sort of mystic each. And they carried each a slim sword. Malik was supposed to fight them alone. And you bet he could! Even though with just one arm he was able to hold them at bay like it was nothing!  
Ezio, Leonardo and Altair were very impressed. So were Cal and Ibur.

"Hey, he's pretty tough.", Cal gasped.  
"Only Élise made it this far...This time it's for real!", Ibur added, preparing for a second round.  
"Yeah, we mean business! With Cal's bravery and..."  
"...Ibur's knowledge! Two become one!"

And the two of them formed from child sized mystics into an adult one, with sleek features and lean composure as well as a slightly broader sword that bore engravings.  
Now Malik had a somewhat harder time but using his magic, he made short work of this guy too.

The fight was soon over and the mystic fell apart, back into the human-looking boys from previously.  
"He beat us, big brother..."  
"That was fun. And amazing!  
"Will they fix us? Will they... find us an owner?"  
"Yes, it will be alright, brother."

The boys disappeared and left behind was a broken sword blade.  
"Did you kill them?", Altair made big eyes. It was a beautiful but odd sword. It was rusty brown with strange engravings. But the gleam of old ages was gone. It was not a good sword. Malik voiced his concern about this.  
"If they had been 'new' or well kept, I would possibly not been able to beat them.", Malik said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I did not break them."  
"It's unlikely they are 'dead'. They were possibly just projections from the sword.", Leonardo said. "Like a security system, so not everyone would come and grab a hold of that sword."  
"Still a shame it looks trashed like this.", Ezio muttered. "Now let's go. Let's check on that hero girl. She must have run back home."

They grabbed the blade and then went down from the mountains back to the village. Just in time to hear the family being highly disappointed.  
"Scroundel! I knew all along it was a sham!", the father cried. "How could I have fallen for that? For my dear departed wife's sake, I vow to keep my feet on the ground."  
"Listen to /you/! Who was going around telling everyone that you raised a hero, huh?", Clara stomped her foot.  
Then she looked up and saw Leonardo and the others.

"I... I am sorry everyone.", she said with remorse in her voice. "Some frog guy dropped this in a café. I thought I'd sell it, but then everyone started calling me a 'hero'. I couldn't bear to get rid of it. ...but I just can't fake it any longer. I'm not a hero, I'm ashamed! Here. Please take it."

"Frog guy...", Malik scratched his chin and looked at the others. "Could it not be the frog who accompanied us when we were going to save King Desmond?"  
"There's hardly another Frog around.", Leonardo nodded.  
"But where would he be?", Malik wondered.

The frog was not too far away in a cursed forest inhabited by frog-like mystics. But Frog even kept away from those other critters, living very solitary with a sad atmosphere lingering over his abode.

"You 'ave returned?", the Frog exclaimed upon seeing the friends. "...You got zhe 'ero medal. You 'ave done well to find zhis locale. Oui... zhen you 'ave seen zhe girl. Yet zhere's nozhing I can do against Jacob. Zhe legendary Calibur is required to fight him. And I 'ave no right to wield it. Please, leave now."

The Frog left himself and there was something stuck in the mud.  
"I hate to sneak around a friend's place when he's not there, but this is fairly unusual. It's part of the Calibur!", Leonardo said as he picked up the Hilt. "There are archaic letters engraved: C...o...r...m...a...c. Cormac? That's the Blacksmith from City Village."

_  
~ Present – 1000 A.D. ~

The friends took the Hilt with them and quickly made their way back to the Blacksmith who lived remotely before the Cave.  
"You're back again? Come to see my collection?", Shay seemed to be in a good mood. But he stumbled a little when he saw the remains of his sword. "Th... This sword! It's the Calibur! How did you get it? Where?"  
"You made this, right? Can you fix it?"

Shay huffed and sat down for a moment. "...It's a long story. It might be possible to fix it, if I could get my hands on some Dreamstone, which this sword is made of.", Shay looked up and with hopeful eyes at the friends.  
"Where can we get that? I never heard of Dreamstone.", Leonardo said.  
Shay clicked his tongue. "This is the thing. You can't find it anymore. It was a red stone that was once used as money. Unfortunately it hasn't been available for a very long time. ... If you manage to bring me some, I will fix the Calibur, keep the sword with you until then. Actually, I am sure you will find some. You managed to find the sword after all.  
Before you go, allow me to enhance your weapons." 


	6. The Prehistoric Age

~ End of Time – XXX ~

"Ah yes, the Dreamstone...", Shaun nipped on his steaming tea, like usually. "I have heard of it, it's a prehistoric mineral. Red colour, spiky appearance. You might find it way back in the prehistoric era. As I recall, there is a portal to it. Please look for yourselves."

_  
~ Prehistoric Ages - 65,000,000 B.C. ~

The four friends dropped in mid-air after having left the portal. After having successfully dropped in front of a large mountain area without breaking anything, they were surrounded by strange creatures.

"Wh...what are those?", Malik growled.  
"They're all green and scaley, yet in human like shape. What a strange appearance.", Leonardo looked puzzled.  
"Damn, we're outnumbered.", Ezio had his weapon ready.

But before any of them could attack the lizard-like people, that looked non too friendly, a flash of brown passed by. A primal looking man with body painting or tattooes, just knocking out one by one with an axe. When he was done, he let out a guttural rawr.  
Stopping momentarily, the man glared at the friends, then lunged at Altair, pinning him to the ground.

"Altair!", the other three shouted, otherwise being simply speechless at the appearance of this wild man.  
The man was of strong built nature, wore animal fur and skins and jewellery apparently made from various things around. The most prominent thing however was a hood made from the skull of a wolf.  
However, he didn't seem hostile... anymore. He drew back from Altair and helped Altair up then.  
"You're strong. What's your name?", the man spoke in perfect sentences. It was a rich and dark voice.

"A...Altair.", Altair still looked mortified.  
"Good name. Me? I am Ratonhnhaké:ton. I like strong people like you.", the man was about a head taller than Altair and even though he smiled, he looked somewhat creepy. It was possibly just the wrong moment.  
"Altair, get away from him.", Leonardo squeaked and waved.  
Then Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around. "You are also strong. I respect tough people, women and men."  
"Oh brother...", Ezio didn't know what to make of this guy.  
"Where have they been keeping him?", Malik stared bluntly at this guy.

"Altair, where are you from?", Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to know.  
"Uh, how can we explain...?"  
"We come from many days beyond tomorrow.", Leonardo tried.  
The feral man laughed. "You're funny, I like funny people."  
"It's no use. It's beyond his grasp.", Malik made a face.

"I want you to come to my village. We can talk and eat there.", the man offered.  
"Yea sorry, but we can't. We're looking for a 'Dreamstone'.", Leonardo said.  
"Stone? There are plenty of stones here. Here, there. At the village too. You can have as many as you want.", Ratonhnhaké:ton said. „Come, Kanien'kehá:ka village this way."

They were supposed to rest in Ratonhnhaké:ton's tent until night time when there would be a party for to celebrate how Ratonhnhaké:ton had met them and saved the day basically.  
"What do you guys think of him?", Ezio whispered once the ‚wild' man was out of the tent.  
"I think he is too much for us to deal with.", Altair sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
"He could be a worthy companion.", Leonardo said with a smile.  
"He whot?", Malik frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes.  
"Think about it. We are a team of random people with random abilities and … he would be just the right addition. Imagine him smiting Jacob.  
"You do know that Jacob is only to smite with magic?", Altair pointed out. „Also, we're here for the Dreamstone. Shaun said it was some red rock."  
"Do you think that when we describe the rock to this Rado… Rado…", Malik stuttered. He really had problems with the name.  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton."  
"Ye-wait. How did you catch his name so quickly?"  
"Well, when you actually /listen/ to people, stuff tends to get stuck in your head.", Altair lazily said, knowing well how this made Malik mad. But he could not help it.

"What did he do to you anyway?", Leonardo asked.  
"I don't know. I just know I was terrified and almost shat my pants."  
"Shat?", Ezio raised a brow.  
"Shitted?", Altair shrugged. „Anyhow, he is quite big and muscular."  
"That's what she said."  
"And he /would/ be a great addition to our group."

"Good, Altair come here.", Ratonhnhaké:ton said with a beaming smile. In the dark of the night the glowing fires all around stood out even more. Here and there would be meat fried over them. Then there were large tables with even larger leaves serving as tablecloth. On those was stacked food of all sort. Soups, grilled meat, fruits of all sizes and flavours and flower decorations with exotic colours.  
In the middle was also a spot left out with anything, so the people could actually dance. And in the back was a band who played with crude instruments in an almost hypnotising beat.

"Listen all! We got some visitors tonight. Altair and his friends Ezio, Malik and Leonardo!", Ratonhnhaké:ton found it necessary to introduce them.  
However, the music band in the background played along and cheered as if to underline the good news.  
Obviously, in modern times, new people were taken for granted and no one was happy for visitors.

As the party rolled down, the people celebrated like wild, all of them being equally open minded and strong like Ratonhnhaké:ton. Altair liked to think that they just liked to enjoy themselves rather than being happy over complete strangers with strange clothes.  
"Eeey Alty, come drink with me!", Malik giggled. Oh wow.  
Leonardo and Ezio were likewise drunk. Whatever was in that drink, it was helping.  
But Altair also noticed a guy standing far up and being not so much of a party animal.  
The man but caught Altairs gaze and walked off.

"Altair!", Ratonhnhaké:ton waved and asked Altair to sit with him.  
"Did you try the special jurassic pork soup? Great stuff, best in place."  
"Can you tell me a bit of your place?"  
The man hummed. "We fight Izila. Their leader is very smart, her name is Batari. In our village here, we fight bravely, but the brother-village is rather... weak and they'd rather hide in fear. Batari wants to destroy both our villages, but I will keep fighting, only when I am dead I will give up.", he chuckled.  
Altair nodded, being slightly impressed. Yes, he would be good for the team. But it also meant that as long as this Batari chick was alive, it was impossible for Ratonhnhaké:ton to join the cause against the Day of Eden.  
"Enough of us. I met you guys today. We should party."

"Uh, Raton.. hnhaké:ton, we were looking for a particular /red/ rock. It is spiky and stu..."  
Ratonhnhaké:ton held up the rock in question. It was about the size of a child's head. Altair made big eyes and snorted.  
"This rare red rock is a sign of power. I'm the strongest of the village, so it's my rock. ... if you want it, you must challenge me.", the man grinned broadly. A dangerous grin.

"Challenge accepted. What will it be?", Altair gave Ratonhnhakè:ton a cocky look. Well, he didn't really have a chance. They needed the rock!  
"Soup race. Each of us drink as much soup as they can. The first who gives up loses. Easy as that."  
"Bring it on.", Altair decided to loosen up his broad belt that worked almost like a corset. Usually it would be good, but here it would be just slowing him down.

Altair first used one of the big wooden spoons to down the soup. The soup was somewhat thick, with chopped up vegetables and meat in there. But really good in taste. When he looked over to Ratonhnhaké:ton, he felt disturbed. The man just held the big bowl to his mouth and let the warm liquid flow down his throat!  
Dammnit!  
So they had to be quick and it should be a big amount, right?  
Altair just tossed the spoon over his shoulder and mimicked Ratonhnhaké:ton's motions.

Several bowls further, both men grunted and burped loudly, but Ratonhnhaké:ton let himself drop onto his back.  
"Oh my... I can't... eat anymore."  
Altair set down his fifth bowl. Ratonhnhaké:ton had given up after four of those.  
"Y-you win, Altair. I'll give you the rock.", the man from stone age passed the rock over. "Just tell me... where do you store all this?"  
"In ma belly.", Altair casually replied. "By the way, your name is terribly long. Is there not a shorter version?"  
Ratonhnhaké:ton shrugged.  
"Mph. Let's call you Connor, okay?"  
"Why Connor?", Connor weakly asked.  
"Your name is hard to pronounce."  
"You're funny."

And with that, Altair also dropped onto his back, unable to eat anymore. Both men looked like they were in their 9th month, shortly before giving birth... to a soup child? But Connor said it was healthy to eat soup.  
"It makes you strong, Altair. Now, let's rest. Good night."

The next morning awoke with a cry.  
"It's gone!", Leonardo lamented. "The Gate key has been taken!"  
"And that's a bad thing...?", Ezio frowned. "Both?"  
"Yes, both! F... Without them we can't get back home... we actually can't go anywhere anymore.", Leonardo looked at Ezio as if he had lost his brains this morning.  
"Look, there are footprints all over.", Malik gestured. "They must have been left by the thief. Let's follow them."  
"We should first see Connor about this. He knows this area better than we do."

Then at Connor's tent, the male was still spread out on his fur, sleeping heavily from the party last night and snoring loudly so you could hear it throughout the whole tent.  
"Okay, who wakes him?", Altair whispered.  
"The one who asks.", Malik smirked at him.  
Altair rolled his eyes and knelt down beside the sleeping form. He gently shook Connor's shoulder.  
"Hmm... mh..?", the man slowly blinked awake. Then he yawned, showing oddly white teeth for a man of the stone age. "Altair, you're already up? Man... I ate too much soup, I slept like a stone."  
"Sorry to wake you, pal. But we've been robbed.  
"Robbed? ... What?", Connor looked confused. "What is 'robbed'?"  
Altair blinked and looked at the others briefly. Then back at Connor. "That is when someone takes what is only yours.  
"Oh."  
"Yea and what has been taken from us is rather valuable. We need it. ... when we awoke, there were footsteps. We may follow them but where they lead we do not know. Since you're from around here, we thought you could help us find it."

The five of them followed the footprints down south for the Forest Maze. Really, a jungle in which you could get lost according to Connor.  
"You better stay close to me if you don't want to get lost. I can see the trail of the footprints rather well, but you may get lost in the shrubbery."

"...Kanen'tó:kon?", Connor said as they had reached the end of the footprints. It was one of the tribespeople who stood there, looking rather hostile. He didn't reply first.  
"Kanen'tó:kon, what did you do? What happened?"  
The man still wouldn't talk.  
"Say! Now!", Connor slammed Kanen'tó:kon against a tree and snarled.  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton... I...", he finally spoke up. "I.. took their stuff.  
Connor looked sour. "...Why?"

"It seemed that now you have new friends you don't care about me anymore.", Kanen'tó:ton softly said with a pained expression.  
Connor punched him square into the face.  
"Do you know why I punish you?"  
"...You don't like me anymore."  
"No! I like you alot! But don't do that anymore! It's a wrong thing to do, okay?"

"I think we brought evil upon these poor innocent stone age people.", Ezio whispered to his friends.

"Raton...", Kanen'tó:kon sighed. "I'm sorry. ... You guys too."  
"Okay, then give back their stuff. What you took."  
"I can't. ...The Izila took it."  
"Izila...", Connor groaned. "Where did they go?"  
"They ran into the trees up there.", Kanen'tó:kon pointed up.  
"I will go there too. Kanen, you go back to the village. You have to protect them while I'm not there."  
"Okay, Raton."

Connor ran up to the trees, it didn't even matter to him when the branches scratched him. One by one, Altair, Malik and Ezio followed. Leonardo had decided to go back with Kanen'tó:kon.  
"If I die... Kanen'tó:kon will be chief of the village."  
"Connor..."  
"Then don't die.", Malik coldly said.  
Connor grinned. "We'll get your stuff back."

"What is this? ...These apes shouldn't be able to make something this advanced.", Batari muttered to herself, deep within her lair in the mountains. Her civilization was also not exactly advanced, but more advanced than Connor's tribe in the plains. The Izila were the masters of the fire ever since the earliest age.  
"Batari!", Connor growled.  
He and his new friends had decided to choose a sneaky path, past all those guards through a river. Altair was still horrified, holding onto Ezio and shivering.

"Ah, the apes have arrived.", Batari gave a small smile. Not a friendly one though. "Hmm.. you're nothing like Ratonhnhaké:ton. Tell me what this is, at once!"  
She held up the Gate Keys.

Malik and Ezio looked at each other. Should they really tell? But what advantage would Batari have? Time travel only becomes meaningful when you travel to the past to change the future and this was the earliest point in history they had reached so far. There was no further way back.  
"First, you took our belongings. Then you made us come all the way up here. Had us walk through this stinken river! And this is still no way of polite asking!", Altair coughed and came to a standing. "We have no means to be nice with you! Give us back our keys, or you /will/ regret it!"

"I guess you need some.. motivation.", Batari said calmly. Then she called for one of her minions, a reptile alike creature that somehow was under her command.  
The minion waltzed heavily in. Its thick skin covered it from most normal attacks the group did.  
Then they had the idea of combining their moves and using magic. Especially Maliks fire magic did wonders, while the lightning magic of Altair and Ezio decreased its defence, eventually stunning it.  
Connor then dealt the final blow by basically splitting the creatures head!

"No, my precious Belzin! Y-you imbeciles!", Batari cried.  
"Now give us back our belongings...", Connor growled. He looked really mad.  
Batari hesitated. Then she threw two two keys at the group which Connor caught effortlessly.  
"But remember, WE will rule the world! Your days are numbered!"

Back at the village, everyone was happy that the friends were back.  
"The keys look undamaged, thank god.", Leonardo said.  
"The magic worked very well, Leonardo.", Ezio cheerfully said. "We can also combine them with physical attacks."  
"That's great. Next time I will be fighting alongside."

"Now.. this means goodbye, doesn't it?", Connor said, making a sad face. He already missed his new friends.  
"We'll never forget you.", Leonardo reassured him.  
"Thanks Connor. Not only for the rock. The party was great.", Altair said.  
"I'm still sorry for taking your stuff. I'll be stronger now.", Kanen'tó:kon promised.  
"You should come again, Altair. We can then throw a Party with food and dance. Also, Ezio, Leonardo and Malik. I have a feeling you get even more friends. Your friends are mine too.", Connor finally smiled. 


	7. Jacob

~ End of Time – XXX ~

"Ah... I'd forgotten how beautiful they are.", Shaun dreamily said as he for once had something other than a cup of tea in his hand. He marvelled his eyes at the Dreamstone that had taken so much trouble to obtain.  
"You will need to find someone who can process that mineral. You'll probably find him in Medina, a village near the Mystic Mountains.", the man suggested.

_  
~ Present – 1000 A.D. ~

"You found some dreamstone? How?! Now I can repair your sword!", Shay exclaimed, for once not as dull and said. But then he hesitated. "...Scratch that. Don't tell me how. I don't think my heart could take it. Wait a little, I shall fix this..."  
"I'll lend a hand.", Leonardo offered and rushed after Shay with a brief smile on his face.

"Okay, first I need to look into my notes. It is not every time I work with Dreamstone. At least not anymore.", Shay smiled. It really seemed like life came back into him. After reading for a bit, he nodded.  
"Alright. In order to fix the Calibur, we must process the Dreamstone and activate the sword. .. Can you work on the Dreamstone? It needs alot of heat. And then I work on the sword."  
"Yes. Malik? I need your power.", Leonardo said.  
"My magic, I assume.", Malik grinned, being proud to be part of this.  
"Right. Concentrate on the piece. I swing the hammer.", Leonardo pushed up his sleeves as Malik held out his hand and gently focused onto the Dreamstone before him in which the temperature eventually rose.

Shay at the same time worked hard with his own hammers by the forge. "All right. It's done! Now bring me the Dreamstone."  
'Bringing' it by touching was nearly out of the question. The solid red Rock had turned into a boiling, bubbling goo. But Leonardo and Malik still managed to get it over.  
Now with three people they managed to put the things properly together. With Leonardos magic, the temperature was gently but soon brought down.

The Calibar shone bright a new and those that could wield magic could feel an energy going from the sword.  
"Take a good look! THIS is the Calibur! Good as new.", Shay proudly said.  
"Awesome, what a weapon.", Ezio looked at it in awe. So did Altair.  
Malik wanted to carry it, to wield it. But the sword only could bring forth its true potential in the hands of another man.

"Well, I think that's everything.", Shay said and tidied up his forge. "This weapon holds considerable power. Your actions may either save or destroy life. ... I say, make your own luck with it. Wield it with full knowledge of the consequences."

Well, the only consequence they needed now was to destroy Jacob.

_  
~ Middle Ages – 600 A.D. ~

"So... you came back.", the Frog sighed. He was tired of all of this.  
"We brought you something.", Malik stepped forward and showed the Frog the Calibur. This obviously started the creature.  
"Zhis sword.. zhis... It is zhe Calibur?

The Frog took a few steps back and breathed heavily. "I... I must ponder zhis turn of events. ..Please, stay zhe night. Make yourself at 'ome."

_  
~ Middle Ages – 590 A.D. ~  
-Flashback-

"Élise! ...Are you leaving?", King Desmond asked, obviously upset that his best Knight had to leave.

Élise, a young woman with a stubborn look and long red hair and a beautifully crafted armor stood before her King, but obviously turning to leave.  
"Oui. It's time we took back the Medal from the Frog King. And I'd like to see that mythical sword for myself."  
"But Élise, the Kingdom needs you! ... I... need you. You must return to us!"  
Élise gave a sad smile, then put a fist to her chestplate. "As long as there is life in these bones, I shall return!"

"So! You want the badge of Courage, dear Knight of the Kingdom? Well come, and take it... if you can!", a rather large Frog lunged itself and its minions onto Élise.  
"En Guarde!", brave Élise stroke her sword skillfully.

The Frog King didn't stand a chance...

"Graaack! How dare you, pick on a helpless amphibian!", the Frog King whined. Then his showed up angrily and threw a small, shiny item at the woman. "Filthy medal! I won't forget this!"

Then, in the Mountains, Élise was accompanied by a young nobleman with long dark brown hair that was tied in a neat Ponytail. The two had been wandering around there for days, searching for the mythical Sword that would only just work along with the medal Élise had obtained earlier from fighting the Frog King.  
But on their journey they were faced with terrible opponents...

"Beware, Arno!", Élise cried as her travelling companion had been attacked.  
"Aaah! .. Élise! The sword!"  
Élise had lost her sword as she had faced her opponent – it was Haytham, the first General of Jacob, the evil Mage alongside with his henchmen.  
"Mhmhmhm... and you call yourself a Knight? Your skills are quite pityful. Without your sword you're good as dead."  
"Nh...", Élise held her arm in pain, but still glared at Haytham. "You haven't beat me yet!"  
"É...Élise...", Arno was scared for her.  
"Arno! ... Arno, escape while I keep them at bay!", Élise commanded.  
"B-but...", Arno wanted to help.  
"If you stay, they'll get us both. Go on, Arno!"

"You'd better worry more about yourself, Élise...", a dark voice said.  
It was Jacob, the evil mage. He wore a top had, his face with a wild beard, his dark coat added to the vicious appearance. The outfit was complete with a walking cane the man sported. The black leather gloves grabbed around the head of a silverish wolf at the handle of the cane.

Élise panicked. "Come on, Arno! GO!", then she was struck by Jacob's magic.  
"Élise! No!", too paralysed to run, Arno just stared how his best friend turned to ashes before his very eyes.  
"R..run... Arno...", Élise uttered with her last words. "The King... Take care of...Desmond..."  
"Éliiiise!"

Arno was angry now. He picked up the sword Élise had lost earlier and now faced Jacob, who just looked at Arno like he was just an insect under his shoe.  
"Harumph! What's the matter? Wanna try your luck?"  
"Uh...", then Arno remembered that he didn't have any sword fighting skill.  
"Ffff... Cat got your tongue?", Jacob smirked, obviously bemused over the little one trying so hard.

"Why don't we give him a more fitting form, Mylord?", Haytham asked.  
"Yea... why not? There's always time for a little fun.", Jacob rose his hand.

A jolt of darkness struck Arno right then, and the transformation begun...  
"Ugh... Ah... Aaaaaaack!", Arno fell right off the cliff as his form would change into that of a Frog.

_  
~ Middle Ages – 600 A.D. ~  
-Flashback Ends-

"Ten years 'ave passed...", Frog.. no, Arno muttered. "Can I do it? I've changed so much. .. Not only into a Frog. ...Alas, poor Élise."  
Arno hesitated for a moment. Then he picked up the Calibur.

"Wake up, Altair."  
Altair yawned and rubbed his eye. The others also stirred awake.  
"Zhough we may fail, let us go to Jacob's lair.", Arno looked as serious as he could in his Frog-form. "Do you know 'is power?"

"Nothing can beat my inventions.", Leonardo said.  
"We won't be beaten by a bad guy with some fancy magic.", Altair got up.  
"If we don't save the future, then who will?", Malik looked up. He had been polishing his sword.  
"Let's do it.", Ezio grinned.

Along the way, Arno remembered the times, Élise had saved him. One time, Arno had been 'playing' with other kids. Or moreover they had played him. They basically harrassed him, for he was too soft to fight back.  
"Sometimes you have to grit your teeth.", she haid said and fought in his stead. But Arno had not wanted to hurt anyone...  
And then Élise had told him one day that she thought about becoming a knight...  
They had still been friends but at some point, Arno had lost her.

After Élises death, when Jacob had surprised them in the Mountains, Arno had lied near the ravine where the hero's medal had washed upon the shore. It felt dirty to take.  
After a while, Arno had lost that medal.

"My name is Arno Dorian.", Arno finally said to his new friends as he held the new Sword in his hands. "Élises 'opes and reams... and now the Calibur. I will now go and slay Jacob and restore zhe 'onour!"

But before going for Jacob's Castle, the group decided that it would be best for Arno to also learn how to use Magic. He obtained water magic, just like Leonardo had.

The Castle of Jacob was located beyond a Magical Cavern they had to cross. Of course, Jacob would not reside nearby other 'commoners'. His Castle was on a lone island, in the midst of an old forest where even the trees would turn to mud, their leaves hanging on the bone-like branches like shredded rags.  
The mist before our friends cleared and gave sight to the Castle, a quite large stoney construction that already intimidated by looks.  
"There's no way back now."

The inside of the castle was held in black stone, with stairs with sharp edges and a velvety red carpet leading all the way in. The hallways were illuminated by chandeliers with simple wax candles. Grotesque statues guarded the way deeper into the Lair.  
To the surprise of our heroes, normal people walked in there, laughing wickedly. The majority of them being trained warriors however smelled the trap well before it would shut. These people turned into Mystics and attacked, our friends counter attacking with mostly magic, since this dealt the most damage.  
However...  
Whatever trap was going to lurk inside, they'd have to brace through.

"Oh dear, I think we have guests.", a voice said when the group was going for the central hallway. Before a large door, Haytham materialised.  
"Haytham!"  
"Welcome, Arno! Or should I say, Sir Froggy! Mhahahaha.", Haytham looked around, then back at Arno. "Say, looks like you got some replacement for Élise. Jacob is a tad busy right now. You'll have to take up your business with me,...the Swordsman De Sable, and Lucy, the Magician. And..!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a larger group of Mystics.  
"You'll have to defeat all one hundred of the beasts in Jacob's castle!", and with this, Haytham was gone again.  
In his place, a bunch of Mystics appeared, ready to attack the friends.  
But with so much fire power, they were able to slay them in no time and approach further, deeper into the castle.

The following Mystics seemed to be way stronger now, looking like skeletons wearing the clothes of Crusader Knights.  
Arno slayed down the majority of them with his Calibur. Malik however did a new trick by giving his flame the figure of an Eagle Owl. It looked rather impressive.

"Hmm...How did you get past my...cadaver pals?", a voice with French accent asked. A figure materialised out of the shadows at the end of this corridor. It was a man, likely wearing Crusader Armour and being nothing more than a skeleton. His skull was even marked by a few scratches. "

"It's been ages...Robert de Supple!", Arno looked serious, having his blade ready to strike.  
"Zhat's 'Sable', you slimy dolt Still playing zhe comedian, eh Arno? You'd be singing a different tune if Élise 'ad not been zhere wizh you last time!", de Sable grinned victoriously. "You'd 'ave fit right in wizh zhose boney fellows you juste busted up! Now, let's get to business. Zhis is going to do me a world of good. And no Élise to protect you, you're mine!"

Robert de Sable was an excellent swordsman. And as much as the others would have liked to interfere, Arno had insisted on taking him alone.  
Arno still had to get used to the heavy and sturdy blade while de Sable landed some good strikes, forcing Arno to move to his likings. But eventually, de Sables arrogance got the better of him and in a moment of inattentiveness, the Calibur plunged well into the ribcage where the centre of de Sable's boney body lied. Even as a skeleton mystic he still had something like a heart.  
"You dare oppose me?", de Sable now stood staring in disbelief at the small frog before him. "Unbelievable...! ... But falling in zhe line of duty for Jacob ... leaves me with few regrets."

The next Corridor did hold a few extraordinary surprises for the heroes.  
"Malik! So THIS is where you've been since the Festival! You're so mean, enjoying all this by yourself. You never take me anywhere fun.", Kadar pouted. Yes, it was suddenly Kadar standing before Malik and the others. But something was off.

"Do not believe zhis, Malik. It's a fake. It is magic.", Arno explained and pushed Malik gently to urge him to keep going.  
"B-but he looks so real.", Malik broke into cold sweat. Would it mean they had to fight...Kadar now? Malik was indeed very unwelcome with this.  
"He is right, this is not Kadar. His eyes... they're so dull.", Leonardo whispered. He knew Kadar also rather well and worried for Malik.

"Prince Aquilus..."  
"What? My father as well?", Altair frowned. Now he knew what Malik felt. Ugh, this had to be a bad joke.  
"I was wrong.", the false King Umar said. "Please return to the castle...as road kill, my dear."

Leonardo was glad that he didn't have any relatives. Whoever projected these was not the kindest person, that was for sure.  
Ezio on the other hand saw the half decayed forms of his father, mother and siblings. Horrified he just stuck to the group. "Y-you're sure they're not real?"  
"Oui. Just brace yourselves. We have to get zhrough.", Arno urged them on.  
"Well if this isn't Ezio... you're STILL alive, caro?", Ezios mother said.  
"Ezio, do not waste your strength. No matter what you do, I will break you.", Ezios father said.  
"Ugh, this is terrible.", even when knowing it was all fake, it still hurt to hear and see them.

"Frog, you're safe!", suddenly, King Desmond was there, before Arno. First he looked concerned, but then an ugly smile crept upon the handsome face. "I guess we better do something about that."  
"The magician. Lucy Zhorne, I presume?", Arno said dryly, looking at King Desmond with a frown. His sword lingered for a while, then he struck really hard and fast at the King – revealing nothing. "I guess not."

"We 'ave to slay down each of zhese to reveal zhe truzh. If you can't 'urt your own, zhen go for anozher. Do remember, zhey are not real but a projection.", Arno advised the rest of the group.  
"Oh right?", Altair said. He then huffed and struck down 'Kadar', who vanished immediately. That still earned him a sour look from Malik. "Malik, would you take on our modern King?"  
Malik grunted and beheaded King Umar with his sword.  
Leonardo froze Ezios family with his magic, then Arno, Malik and Altair struck them down.  
"Th...thank you guys.", Ezio huffed. He had just felt terrible for when he'd see them.

"Mwa ha ha ha...", a dark voice echoed between the dark walls of this corridor. A shrouded figure appeared here, then there, until finally before them. "Giving up, little tadpole?"  
It was an actual red petaled Rose with human features and body.  
Her garments were that of a victorian lady, but instead of a big dress, it was held more manly with a few small female details. Completed was this outfit with a small hat.

"Who IS this ... thing?", Altair frowned.  
"Altair, please. We shouldn't anger her.", Leonardo whispered.  
"Keep your guard up. Zhis is no ordinary woman. Meet Lucy Zhorne, zhe magician!", Arno introduced.

"What the...? Learn to speak English, dammnit. It's Lucy THorne.", the Rose said, slightly angered. "You sound almost worse than Robert."  
Arno just croaked in return.  
"Poor little Froggie. You must be lonely now that Élise is gone. And to be turned into something so hideous! Dreadful!", Thorne strutted between her foes casually. "But since you've brought your new friends over to play... I'lld show you all a bloody good time!"

And with this, Thorne unleashed her true powers, turning the room to havoc.  
Malik and Leonardo managed to combine their powers, ultimately creating a strong antipode. Hot and cold, cold and hot.  
Fortunately, the magic did not affect their friends.  
Arno and Altair also combined their powers – Arno stabbing his sword into Thorne's body and Altair striking with lightning.

"How... how can this be...", Thorne was lying on the ground and looked weakly to the ceiling. Her magic was broken and so was her body. "Sir Jacob..."  
With the end of Lucy Thorne, another door opened and the room filled with red rose petals. The path was free, but it was expected that Haytham was going to be in their way.

And there he was.  
"Well, well. I didn't expect for you to come this far.", he said, having a smug grin on his face. "I take that you beat two my best commanders."

"Right, zhey can't 'elp you now.", Arno glared at the man before him.

"Hmm... very well. ... Look!", Haytham pointed behind the group, who were so surprised that they actually looked. All of them. Haytham escaped in the meantime.  
"That dog!"  
"Altair, your language!", Leonardo chimed.  
"You cannot run from us!", Arno shouted.

The five of them ran through the mystic-littered corridors and rooms in the castle. Until...  
"Ghyaaa!"  
"Malik!"  
"What happened?"

Malik had just fallen through a manhole. Now he was seen staring up wildly. "You better watch out up there. I'm okay, but this place must be full of traps. Wait, I'll catch up with you."  
The remaining four looked at each other.  
"We should indeed be careful. I'm sorry for not warning you earlier.", Arno said with a miserable look.  
"It's okay. We should have thought of that too.", Ezio smiled.  
"Indeed. But fortunately we have something for this.", Altair grinned.  
"We do?"  
"Yup. Trust me."

Altair's eyes suddenly glowed golden and he saw where the traps were in bright red. Just when Malik reached them again. "Okay, Malik you are back. Really okay?"  
"Yes.", Malik huffed.  
"Okay. Follow me. I know which way to go."  
And together they made their way through. Just around the corner was Haytham with a set of levers on the wall which he presumely must have used to open the manholes.  
"Sh-!", when he saw them coming too close, he ran again.

"He is really.. hard to get now, isn't he?", Altair frowned.  
"Presumely. But how did you do that, Altair?", Ezio looked at the other.  
"It's... it's some sort of... gift. When I concentrate I see people and sometimes objects in colours. They tell me their intentions. For example, all of you glow bright blue when I do that. This means you are my allies.", Altair explained.  
"Hm... funny, I 'ad zhe same zhing when I was a 'uman.", Arno said.  
"I had this once when I was young but I didn't work on it. Maybe I should do that again.", Ezio scratched his chin. Then he focussed. And it worked quite well still. "It really is a gift."  
"We have no time for this nonsense. Haytham is getting away.", Malik growled.

The next part actually led outside the castle over a wooden construction that framed the large tower. Over the wooden construction were also mystics. Haytham had not kidded when he had announced 100 mystics to fight before seeing him or Jacob.

Haytham awaited at the end of the corridor after they went back inside.  
"Mhmhmhm... welcome.", again, he used levers to send Jacob's minions their way.  
And as annoying as it was, the heroes eliminated each and every one of them.  
Haytham wasn't too pleased at the outcome and ran away once again.

"Such a coward.", Ezio was getting angry.  
"He won't be able to run forever. Think, we are getting up all the way. ...the sky will be the limit.", Altair patted Ezios shoulder.  
"Yea, right. Eventually, this castle should end.", Malik looked around. But he too, was thrilled to finish this 'mission'.

Now, there seemed to be some sort of throne room with Haytham sitting on said throne. He looked calm and confident.  
"Your time 'as come, 'ayzham."  
Haytham snickered. "I'm sure, Sir Jacob has already called for reinforcements. ...Wait until Eden arrives!", then he sat up straight. "I shall not be defeated. No form of attack will break my barrier."  
"What bar-!"

Around Haytham a crystalline shape appeared, encasing the man in something that looked like thick glass.

"Uhm..."  
Malik stepped forward and knocked against the 'glass'. It was really thick.  
Altair tried to smash it with his Crossbow, but to no avail.  
"Wait. I have an idea.", Leonardo said and smiled. "You must attack these."

Around the throne had been four levers, each more or less hidden. Levers like those that Haytham had used before to either move in his minions or open the manholes.  
Altair grinned. "Yes. Four of us, take on each of these. Arno, can you stay by Haytham and attack him in case he does something?"  
"Sure.", Arno grinned as well.

"What? Wait, what are you doing?", now Haytham became anxious while Leonardo, Altair, Malik and Ezio aimed for the constructions.  
With one powerful strike, these constructions were smashed. And with this, a large hole opened underneath the throne.  
It must have been an emergency construction. However, Haytham fell down, along with his powerful shield, along with his throne. His scream could be heard for several minutes until a loud crash could be heard from below.

"What a breeze.", Altair remarked.  
"Just what was his problem?", Ezio frowned.  
"Running won't solve any problems.", Malik said with a glare at the hole. He was still fuming because he had fallen for the trap earlier.  
"We must 'urry to Jacob's place. Zhere, anozher door opened.", Arno pointed to a door on the other side of the throne room.

There was darkness in the chamber that led from the throne room. But there was definitely someone there. You could hear monotone voices chant in a language unknown.  
"Neuga, ziena, zieber, zom..."  
Cups of purple fire lit up with each step Arno took – he led the group deeper into the dungeon.

The purple light revealed an interesting pattern, an array of spells written in possibly the same cryptic langage that was chanted before a large shrine that was ruled over by a four armed creature that had an ox head instead of a humanoid one.  
Before the shrine stood a man who had his arms spread out and his back turned to the friends.  
"Now the chosen time has come...  
Exchange this world for...!"  
"Jacob!"

"I...it's that stupid frog.", Jacob turned around slightly and put on a dirty grin. He was cloaked in dark clothes and looked quite gentlemanly. On his head he wore a top hat. Actually he would have made a fine gentleman if he had not been standing in front of this grotesque shrine and chanting such absurd words earlier. "Kissed any princesses lately?"  
"I razher enjoy zhis form. And I owe it all to you. .. I 'ave somezhing for you!"  
"Ah... the Calibur. I bet you're just dying to use it.", Jacob turned back to his shrine. "The black wind begins to blow. ... Okay, give me your best shot...!"

Jacob jumped and stood now properly before the shrine, facing the five men before him. "...If you're prepared for the void!"

The battle was long and tiring. Jacob's main methods of attacking was through either black magic, which covered other sorts of magic, making it very powerful. And then there was his weapon, a sword hidden inside a cane.  
Jacob's way of moving was rather elegant in general, and yea... his power surely entitled him to be the 'master' of all mystics even though it was pretty odd that a /human/ ruled over the mystics.

And yet still, with the Calibur and the hero's medal on the side of our friends, they defeated the great mage Jacob.  
The male knelt down and huffed.  
Malik, Leonardo, Altair, Ezio and Arno were likewise scratched and ruffled but still had determination in their eyes.  
"W...what have you done...to the Calibur?", Jacob held his side where Arno had striken him quite badly.

The shrine behind Jacob started to swirl and distort.  
"What the...?", Altair frowned and cocked his crossbow.  
"What's happening?"  
"It's a large-scale energy reaction!", Leonardo blinked.  
"Could it be...Eden?", Malik frowned.

"Bad timing...!", Jacob jumped back to his feet and tried to get the situation behind him under his control, using his magic on the shrine. "Don't wake up on me now, would you?"  
"What do you mean? You created this!", Ezio shouted. He also prepared for a blow.  
"According to what we found out, Eden was born here, at /this/ precise moment.", Leonardo said.

Jacob turned around, looking at the group as if they were complete idiots. "You fools! I only /summoned/ them!  
He lived in the inner earth, absorbing the land's power and growing ever stronger!"  
"What?", Arno looked shocked. The friends had told him earlier about Eden and how it had destroyed Ezio's time and all of their future.  
"So he wasn't born in this period...", Malik said sarcastically. "Wonderful. Just flipping great!"  
The shrine distorted further. Eden was getting out of control, Jacob must have meddled too much with them! Then the whole room seemed to distort as well as well as the very physics of the room.  
"What's going on?", Arno landed on his belly as he held onto his sword.  
"It's... a gate?", Leonardo made big eyes as he held onto Malik who stood more sturdy.  
"Impossible! A gate this large should not exist!", Ezio looked around. Things were surely going down the drain as suddenly a gate appeared, way larger than anything they had seen before.  
Jacob pointed at them, angrily shaking his other fist. He was standing in the middle of the chaos. "You! If you hadn't shown up!"

"Altair!", Altair was drawn in quite heavily and Malik worried for him.  
"I'm being drawn in! There's no way we can escape this!", Altair turned to see his friends. He felt that they were going over to another era, like usual. But then what if they'd get separated? Altair reached out. "Let's stay together!"  
"The gravity is really enormous!", Ezio caught Altair's hand.  
"Whoa!", Arno quickly put the Calibur into its sheath and held onto Altair's leg.  
Malik took Altair's other arm.

Then they were all sucked into the large Gate. 


End file.
